Nightingale's Voice
by HugeAnimefan1
Summary: Kagome witnesses a horrible crime, and to punish herself, she's gone mute. For her protection she is sent to a boarding school, where she meets a group of people who become her 'protectors.' Can the white-haired protector help Kagome find her voice again?
1. Starting Anew

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha… man you guys take the fun out of life.

Nightingale's Voice

Chapter One: Starting Anew

'Blood! Blood! There's blood everywhere!' _A young female screamed in her mind. She stood to be medium height, but still a little on the short side. Her pale skin was stained with red. Her onyx black hair was going in every which direction. Her deep brown orbs searching frantically for someone… or something other than this black nothingness. She turned her head every way, but all she saw was darkness and the red of blood._

"Souta! Grandpa! Mama!" Her voice called out timidly. But she wasn't answered. She looked around again, this time her vision coming across a lump. She rushed forward, fearing the worst. Her blood froze as she turned the body towards her. "No…" She whispered. "Mama!" She screamed at the mangled body that was covered in blood and wounds. "Mama don't leave me!" She screamed, tears coming to her eyes.

Just as suddenly as the body appeared, it disappeared, fading into nothing. The girl looked around, trying to find the woman again. But her search failed, as she screamed when more blood fell.

"If you tell anyone… I'll kill you!" A cold voice called out to her. "I'll kill you slowly so you know the meaning of pain!" The voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Wh-who are y-you?" She asked, scared beyond belief.

"You say a word, and I'll kill you, along with your brother!" The voice hissed.

"No, I won't say a word… I promise… just don't hurt Souta," she found herself whimpering.

"Don't say a word." The voice echoing out to her.

"Kagome… Kagome…" A new voice was calling her. But she didn't answer; she just fell to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest. She began rocking back and forth.

'I won't say a word… I won't say a word… I won't say a word…' _She kept repeating the mantra in her mind. She kept just rocking back and forth. Ignoring the voice._

"Kagome you need to wake up!" A voice called again.

"Kagome! Kagome!" A young woman in her late thirties; was shaking Kagome's sleeping form. Her black hair in a loose bun was falling out of place as she began shaking Kagome harder, her blue eyes filling with fear. "Kagome wake up! Souta get in here!" She shouted when she saw her efforts were useless.

"What do you want Kikira?" A young boy asked, bounding into the room. He looked like the sleeping female, except he was younger, smaller, and had a more masculine look.

"Wake your sister up," Kikira drawled out in an exasperated tone.

"Be my pleasure," Souta smirked, cracking his knuckles. He silently walked over and bent down to her ear. "Sis, Kikira threw all the oden away," he whispered.

Suddenly, the girl jumped from the bed, with a scared expression. But it soon turned into an angry glare as she heard laughing. She glared daggers at her younger brother, raising a threatening fist to his face.

__

'Souta the brat! I should've known that it was a lie.' She growled in her mind.

"Ah, what's wrong Sis?" Souta asked, taking on the look of innocence. Kagome didn't answer as she threw a pillow at him. Souta didn't need her to confirm to him that she was mad, her eyes said it all.

"Well, I'm glad that you finally decided to wake," Kikira commented, trying to break the tension in the air. "Kagome, we finally found a safe place for you."

Kagome turned her attention to Kikira upon hearing what she said.

"Yes, it's a boarding school up north. It's called Shishimoto Valley Boarding School," Kikira said, answering Kagome's questioning look. "You'll be leaving this afternoon, so after breakfast, pack up!" Kikira exclaimed, walking out.

Kagome turned her attention to Souta, arching her eyebrow up.

"Yeah, they found a private school for me to go to… and no it's not Shishimoto Valley," Souta smirked, knowing that he answered her unasked questions. Then he rolled his eyes in annoyance, at her look of worry. "Don't worry, I'll be safe. It's down in the south and it's an all boy school. Which is so unfair. You get to go to a co-ed school and I get nothing but boys everywhere I look," Souta scoffed, crossing his arms angrily.

Kagome put a comforting arm on his shoulder, giving him a gentle look.

"I don't need your sympathy Sis," Souta snapped, pulling out of her grasp. His look softened though, seeing the sad one on Kagome's face. "Look Sis, I'm sorry," he whispered, hanging his head down. He was surprised when he felt arms wrap around him. He looked up to see his sister give him a caring look. "Ah Sis, don't baby me," Souta whined.

Kagome gave him a joking look as she pulled away, and ruffled his hair. Her smile widened as saw him give her a dirty look.

"Come on Sis, let's go get some breakfast," Souta said, leaving the room, dragging Kagome along behind him.

Kagome, Kikira, and Souta stood in front of Kikira's apartment building. Hiroshi, Kikira's partner t the police station, was placing Kagome's luggage into the trunk of Kikira's electric blue Sunfire. Hiroshi stood back up straight, brushing his brown hair from his face. His bright green eyes, sweeping at the three hugging each other.

"Well Souta, if we want to get to St. Monk Academy before night we better leave now," Hiroshi's baritone voice boomed.

"It's the name of my school," Souta said, answering Kagome's questioning look. Kagome opened her mouth in a manner as if to say oh. "Bye Sis, I'll miss you," Souta whispered, hugging her around the waist.

Kagome just nodded her head, hugging him back, letting the tears roll down her face. She rubbed his back one final time, before pulling away.

"Bye Sis, I'll see you again!" Souta called over his shoulder, as he ran to Hiroshi's black Civic. He climbed in and gave her one final wave, before Hiroshi pulled away.

"Come on Kagome, it's time to go," Kikira said softly. She gently patted Kagome on the back and led the way to the car. Kagome just nodded her head and went over to the passenger side where Kikira was holding the door open. Kagome climbed in as Kikira closed the door behind her. She rushed to the driver's side and climbed in. "Ready to start your new life Kagome?" Kikira asked with a big smile, starting the engine. Kagome just nodded as they took off down the road.

__

'As ready as I'll ever be.' Kagome thought, staring out the window. Praying that this 'new' start would be worth it. _'As ready as I'll ever be…'_

A/N: Here's chapter one. Hope you all liked it… though it's beyond me where I got the idea to write this… Hm… oh well! Anyway, here's a note to all my readers.

****

IMPORTANT

From this moment on, all of my fics will be suspended until further notice. For I shall be spending all of my time on the following: The Heart's Solemn Vow, A Journey Through the Mind, Beautiful Soul, Change of Heart, and Nightingale's Voice. So all fics that were not listed will not be updated until these are finished. Sorry to inconvenience anyone. Thanks for all the reviews from all my stories! Sayonara for now! Oh, and someone please tell me what Author Alert list is…. Or some similar name like that. I keep seeing more and more people add me to it, and sadly I have no clue what it is, so I would really appreciate it if someone told me. Sayonara for real this time!


	2. Settling In

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Chapter Two: Settling In

Kagome stared gloomy out the window, watching tree after tree passes her by. They had been on the road for quite some time now, and Kikir4a said that they still had half an hour more to go. Kagome took a glance at the woman who had giver her shelter for the past week. Kagome smiled at the memory of all the fun her and Souta had at the temporary home.

__

'But all good things must come to an end.' Kagome thought bitterly. Because that's exactly what the house was… temporary. It wasn't a real home and Kikira wasn't her real mother… just some cop who didn't want to send them to the orphanage. Now, she wanted to get rid of them. Kagome remembered the day she had 'accidentally' listened in on Kikira, Hiroshi, and The Chief's conversation. Though barely did she remember, but then again, I guess you could say that the part that made Kagome remember, will always make her think of it. For no matter what the reason, Kagome will never, nor can never, forget… never.

Kagome placed on a look of hard concentration, as she tried to block the voices in her head. The voices of the three that were now forcing her to go to boarding school…the three that decided to make decisions for her… the three that were suppose to protect her, but were now passing the role to others. No matter how hard she tried, Kagome just couldn't get the voices out of her head.

__

"Chief, Kagome has been accepted into the school," she could hear Kikira's voice say. She was speaking to The Chief who was a kindly old man, a bit on the chubby side and a wee bit under average height. He was always nice to people, but if he should get mad, you should run for cover. His cheerful stormy gray eyes would look as if fire were in them, and his bushy white mustache would stand on end.

"That's good… so when can we send her?" The Chief's voice asked out.

"Well Chief, we haven't quite found a safe dorm yet…" Kikira weakly replied.

"What are you saying woman?!" The Chief's voice boomed. 'We can't keep her at your house forever! You can't watch her as much as we need the girl to be watched. This school will be able to keep an eye on her twenty-four hours a day, and seven days a week!" The Chief shouted angrily.

"Sir may I say something," Hiroshi finally spoke up.

"It better be good." The Chief's voice held a warning tone in it.

"Well sir, we need to find a group of kids, or at least a room-mate that will be able to protect her. We can't room her with some floozy that won't care if she lives or dies." Hiroshi explained. "So just give us two days maximum to find the perfect room-mate." Then came an un-nerving silence that made Kagome uncomfortable.

"Fine," The Chief finally spoke out. "Just two days… if you fail then we'll put her in any room, even if it's with a floozy," The Chief smirked.

"Thank you sir," the two officers said in unison.

Kagome's face twisted in disgust by the sheer memory. She was still miffed by the conversation. _'They just wanted to get rid of me as fast as they could. They didn't care about me.'_ She thought angrily. But her anger sparked more when their next conversation began ringing in her mind.

"So… have you found a room?" The Chief went straight to the point. __

"Yes sir… the girl is very… er… powerful. She'll be able to protect Kagome well, and her friends are also perfect for the job," Kikira explained.

"Hiroshi what do you have to say," The Chief wanted a second opinion.

"I think these are exactly what we were looking for. If you don't believe me, then take a look at this," Hiroshi commented. She then heard the shuffling of papers.

"Ha ha… ha ha ha…" The Chief started to laugh. Kagome wasn't sure if she should be worried or pleased by the laughing. "This is perfect. You and Kikira did a great job!" The Chief exclaimed.

"Yes, but to get close to the girl's friends, she first needs to become friends with the girl. But I'm not quite sure if Kagome is ready to care for others just yet." Kikira said in a quiet voice.

"Look, all the girl needs to do is talk, then everything will be fine," Hiroshi commented.

"If she could talk, then we wouldn't need to be sending her to the school! She could just ell us what happened and we could catch the bastard that did it!" Kikira snapped. "If she could talk, we wouldn't be in this mess, would we!" Kikira was screaming loudly, and Kagome had to cover her ears to muffle it somewhat.

"Look… I'm sorry that… that came out a little wrong. I'm just saying that if Kagome would just speak, then our job would be easier,' Hiroshi said in a soothing voice.

"That wouldn't work any ways… the girl can't remember what happened…. The Doc said that the trauma from the incident has deeply scarred her," The Chief said in a solemn tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hiroshi asked stupidly.

"She can't speak because it's kind of her own punishment mixed with fear of what might happen should she talk… and she can't remember because the trauma was so bad that her body and mind couldn't take it. IT was easy for her mind to lock the memories away instead of facing it," this time Kikira explained.

"But will the memories come back?" Hiroshi asked. "Because once those memories come back, it'll be easier to catch this man."

"Well technically they will. But it might be years, months, weeks… we just can't tell when she'll remember," Kikira said.

"So the best we can do for the girl is provide a safe environment, is that what you're saying Kikira?" The Chief asked skeptically.

"Yes Chief," Kikira nodded. She knew The Chief had developed a soft spot for Kagome and Souta and that if anything should happen to either of them, then he would blame himself.

"Are you sure that this school and these people will be able to provide it?" the Chief's voice sounded a little unsure. "We want her to be safe… so you wouldn't place her in a harmful environment… right?"

"Chief!" Kikira exclaimed, appalled by the idea that she would purposely harm Kagome.

"I'm kidding Kikira," the Chief chuckled. "So when can she leave?"

"In two days time,"

__

'The nerve of them!' Kagome thought bitterly. _'Treating me like property! Come Kagome, you're going to live with Kikira… Kagome we're going to send you to a doctor… Kagome pack up your stuff, you're going to boarding school…'_ Kagome scoffed. _'Well screw you people.'_ She threw a dirty look at Kikira.

"What's on your mind Kagome… hm… are you mad at me for sending you to this boarding school. Don't think that I didn't see that look you gave me," Kikira commented, taking a glance at Kagome's shocked form.

__

'How? When? What is she thinking?' Kagome was really confused now.

"Oh look, we're here!" Kikira exclaimed suddenly.

She pulled through the opening iron gates, and Kagome's jaw almost dropped at the sight of the school. She'd never seen a school this big. It looked to be old English style castle type of building. Three stories and it looked like there were fifteen different buildings.

__

'Wow… but how am I going to afford this?' Kagome thought, her brows creasing together. _'Mama didn't have a lot of money… and with Souta going to a private school!'_

"Don't worry, you're here on scholarship, so don't worry about money," Kikira laughed. Kagome gave her an incredulous look. 'No I'm not a witch, I could just see the questioning look in your eyes when you stared at the building. Kikira was giggling, trying to contain herself from just letting go of the wheel and laughing like there was no tomorrow. "So I guessed that's what you were worrying about."

__

'Lucky guess.' Kagome thought bitterly, as Kikira pulled into the guest parking space in front of what Kagome figured was the central building. _'I know I'm going to get lost.'_

"Come on Kagome, let's go. We have an appointment with the headmistress," Kikira explained, climbing out of the car. Kagome just nodded, and climbed out as well. "Come on, let's see what this school is all about," Kikira smiled, wrapping her arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulling her towards herself.

"Aye it's good to meet you child," an elderly woman pronounced as she stood to greet Kagome. Kagome just nodded and shook the hand of the woman while taking in her appearance. The woman was quite short and plump, with long gray hair tied at the small of her back, and a patch over her left eye. "Come, come and take a seat," she said, gesturing to the chair located in front of her desk.

"Thank you Kaede," Kikira said, taking a seat. "Come on Kagome," Kikira said, patting the arm of the chair next to her.

Kagome just gave a small nod as she seated herself.

"Now, ye room is located in Friendship building room 8C, and it's located on the third floor. The rules of the school are simple. You may leave the school grounds only on the weekends. Weeknights, curfew is at 11:00 P.M. and weeknights it's midnight. You may have males in your room and vice versa, but they must be gone ten minutes before curfew, and the reasoning to that is dorm building doors will be locked five minutes before curfew so you wouldn't want to be late. If you are late, you will be locked out and there shall be severe consequences," Kaede explained in a firm tone.

Kagome just nodded her head in understanding.

"We're pretty loose on the rules, so those are the main ones that we hold strict to. Now child, here's your schedule," Kaede smiled, holding a piece of paper over the desk. Kagome raised a trembling hand, and lightly pulled it out of Kaede's hand. "Do you have any questions child?" Kaede smiled.

Kagome raised up one fore finger and gave her a timid smile.

"Aye child, just ask," Kaede nodded her head.

Kagome just moved her hand up to chest level, palm upward. Then she used her hand as if there was an imaginary pen. Soon she pretended to be writing.

"Do you have pen and paper?" Kikira asked, getting what Kagome as trying to say.

"Aye, but why would ye need it?" Kaede was confused.

"I don't need it, Kagome does," Kikira explained, waving her arms in front of her.

"Kagome…" Kaede looked more confused until something clicked in her mind. "Ah, ye would be the mute?"

Kagome nodded her head vigorously.

"Then this is for you," Kaede said, handing her a laptop. "Ye teachers shall have cables to connect to ye computer, and that is how ye will be able to communicate with ye teachers," Kaede explained.

Kagome's face lit up in happiness and surprise as she took it. When she opened it, she saw it was already on Word, so she typed in her question. Then she turned the screen to Kaede.

"You said on weekends we could leave the schools, where can we go?" Kaede read. "Well child, ye can go into town, to the plaza, movies, mall, things young'uns like to do."

Kagome opened her mouth in an oh manner.

"Will that be all ye questions?" Kaede asked, looking at Kagome kindly. Kagome just nodded her head. "Okay, then ye be wanting to get settled into ye room, yes?" Kaede stated it rather than asked, as she rose up.

Kikira and Kagome too both rose from their seats and walked to the door behind Kaede.

"Here child, ye will be needing this," she said, placing a key into Kagome's hand. Kagome just nodded her thanks.

"Come on Kagome, let's get your bags out of the car, and have you get settled in," Kikira commented, practically pushing Kagome through the door.

"You'll like it here Kagome… it's a good school," Kikira tried to lighten the mood as she pulled Kagome's two bags out of the car. "Well, here you go," she handed them to Kagome. "Listen, I wish I could help you settle in, but I've got to get back. The Chief needs me on this case. You understand, don't you Kagome?" She gave a kind of pleading look. Kagome just nodded her head.

__

'I understand that you don't care for me.' She thought bitterly. She adjusted her hold on the bags so she wouldn't drop her new laptop.

"Bye Kagome," Kikira said, kissing Kagome's cheek. "Oh, and here's something to help you talk to people!" Kikira exclaimed happily, placing a small notepad and black ball-point pen into Kagome's hands. "Well, I'll be seeing you!" Kikira shouted as she jumped into the driver's seat started the ignition and drove away.

__

'Thanks! Couldn't even point me to the way to my dorm building.' Kagome angrily thought, walking off in a random direction. But stopped as something collided with her.

"Oh sorry," a female voice said. Kagome looked up to see a girl her age, wearing dark blue hip huggers, and a black tee with pot pink stripes. The girl's long brown hair hung loosely, and her matching brown eyes had a look of friendliness in them. "Are you okay?" She asked, offering her a hand.

Kagome just nodded as she gladly took the hand. Then she pulled out the notebook and wrote something down. She handed the girl the notebook and waited for her reply.

"So your room is in Friendship Building," the girl smiled. "What's your room number?"

Kagome took the notebook back and wrote what she was told.

"8C… that's my room!" She exclaimed. "Hello room-mate! My name is Sango," she said, giving Kagome a bright smile.

Kagome smiled herself and took the notebook back to write her name.

"Kagome Higurashi…" She read aloud. "What a pretty name."

Kagome shook her head as she wrote something down.

" 'I've heard better,' ha ha ha," Sango broke out into laughter. "Well I think it's a lovely name.

Kagome wrote her thanks down.

"Can I ask you a question Kagome?" Sango's eyes held a curious look. Kagome just nodded her head. "Um… well… why are you writing in that notebook?" Sango asked.

Once again, Kagome wrote her answer down, and Sango read.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't realize you couldn't… that you were…" Sango was struggling to find the right words.

Kagome just shook her head. **_"That's okay, no one ever really realizes I'm mute. The only way for you to have know is if you are psychic or if there was a huge sign around my neck that said I'm mute!' _**She wrote.

"You're funny!" Sango exclaimed, laughing loudly. "Come on, I'll show you the way to the room. That's where you were heading, right?"

Kagome nodded her head vigorously.

"Then let's go," Sango said, walking off with Kagome behind.

"Here we are!" Sango exclaimed, opening the door. She walked in, carrying Kagome's bag, with a tired Kagome behind her. "Don't worry, you'll get use to the stairs," Sango laughed.

Kagome just threw her a look that clearly said 'yeah right.' Kagome gently shut the door and walked further in.

"You can have the right side of the room," Sango commented, throwing Kagome's bag onto the four poster bed. Kagome looked around the room in awe. Both sides contained four poster bed, desk, night table, dresser, computer, and alarm clock. On the desk in the corner sat a printer and scanner. The room was white and the carpet was smooth hard wood flooring. Kagome looked at her side, it was plain, but Sango's showed personality, with splashes of colors, and posters and pictures hanging off the wall. The only problem Kagome had with the room was that there was no window.

"Kagome… you've only got three outfits," Sango frowned. She dug through Kagome's bag only to find two shirts, one pair of shorts, one of pants, and on long skirt and one tee. In the rest of the bags were books. "I am so taking you shopping Saturday after I get back," she muttered as she moved the books into the bookcase.

Kagome gave her a questioning look as she moved her only outfits into her dresser.

"Oh, I have a family get together tomorrow, that's why I was in a hurry today because I had to grab my bag, that's when… I ran into you," Sango turned pale. "Crap! Inu-Yasha is going to get mad! I'm going to be late!" She panicked, but then she suddenly calmed herself. "Who gives a crap about Inu-Yasha any ways. So let me see your schedule," Sango commanded, holding out her hand.

Kagome was shocked at first by the girl's personality changes but then nodded her head and pulled the paper Kaede gave her out of her pocket. She unfolded it and handed it to Sango. Sango gave her a bright smile as she took it.

"Hm… you have a lot of classes with me…" Sango mused. "I feel bad for you, you've got every class with Inu-Yasha and Miroku."

Kagome just threw Sango a confused stare.

"They're my best friends, but don't ask why after you meet them," Sango commented, waving her hand in a 'that's not important.'

"I'm sorry though, I can't help you around school tomorrow because I won't be here," Sango apologized, giving Kagome a weak smile.

Kagome just shook her head and gave Sango a bright smile. She then grabbed her notebook and wrote something to Sango.

"It's okay? Are you sure?" Sango gave Kagome a questioning stare. Kagome just shook her head yes. "Well I don't know… as your room-mate, it's my duty to make sure you know your way around school," Sango mused, placing a thoughtful finger to her chin. "I'd feel better if…" But Sango's voice trailed off as a new low voice interrupted her from behind.

"I'll help you…"

A/N: Thank you all reviewers. I was so glad to hear that you guys liked my story, because I was worried about how strange it might have sounded. Oh, well, I'm just glad that people want more. It was fun reading those reviews and I want to thank all the reviewers, because that was the most reviews I ever got on the first chapter. Well, I'll try to update faster now that I know the story is liked. Sayonara. Oh and thanks for telling me what author alert is!


	3. The Past in Dreams

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Chapter Three: The Past in Dreams

"I'll help you," a deep voice repeated from behind the girls.

Kagome's head whipped around while Sango turned her head with an annoyed look. Kagome's jaw nearly dropped from the look of this man before her.

He stood tall at around 6' 2", and just looking at his body you could tell he worked out. A strong firm face with piercing blue eyes and short black hair tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Each ear holding two earrings in each lobe, and his left hand had cloth wrapped around it with rosary beads holding it in place.

"What do you want Miroku?" Sango snapped. "Don't think I've forgiven you yet." Kagome threw Sango a confused look.

"But Sango dear, I just don't see why…" But Sango cut him off.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sango snapped.

"But I'm not in your room, I'm in the hall, and I believe **everyone** is allowed to be in the hall," Miroku smirked as he watched Sango's face twist in anger.

"What are you doing here Miroku?" Sango growled, unconsciously clenching her fist.

"Ever heard the saying three's company?" Miroku asked, shrugging his shoulders in an indifferent manner.

"No, but I have heard of two's company, three's a crowd," Sango sneered, giving Miroku a suggestive look.

"Then you best be on your way Sango dear, because Inu-Yasha is getting impatient," Miroku said in an all too cheery tone. Waving his forefinger back and forth. "That's why he sent me up here," he added as an after thought, placing a thoughtful expression on his face.

"First off… don't call me dear. Second… where do you get at, thinking you can tell me what to do? Third… crap! Lastly… Kagome this is Miroku Harasaki. Miroku, this is Kagome Higurashi," Sango introduced, gesturing from one to the other.

"Hello beautiful goddess! Might I say that you are much too beautiful that no words can describe you! Like I said before, I will gladly help you around tomorrow, make sure you get the ropes, hook things into the right place… speaking of hooking, how about you hook up with me!" Miroku rushed out. He had said all that as he had crossed the room to Kagome. What had taken her by surprise was him grabbing a hold of her hands, more-so was him giving her a suggestive wink when he finished talking.

"Do you ever stop?!" Sango shouted, slapping him upside the head. "Now let me tell you a couple of things. One, don't you ever, **EVER** use that pick-up line again. Two, is that Kagome is mute… so don't be stupid!" Sango exclaimed in his ear. "Lastly, I want you to…" But before Sango could finish, a loud honk from outside stopped her. "Shit! God Inu-Yasha, can't you wait five more minutes?!" She shouted to no one in particular.

As if whoever Inu-Yasha was heard, an impatient honk came from outside. Sango shook her head and rushed around the room gathering things and throwing them into a black duffel bag. After it was packed, she grabbed the bag and rushed over to Kagome.

"Bye Kagome, I should be back by Saturday!" Sango rushed out as she gave her a quick hug. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" After Kagome gave her a reassuring nod, Sango seemed to relax greatly. "Great! I'll see you soon!" She called rushing to the door.

"Don't I get a hug good-bye?" Miroku asked, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Of course you do, how could I forget about you?!" Sango exclaimed in a mock surprise voice. She went over to him with wide arms. Miroku smiled and opened his arms, ready to receive his hug. As soon as Sango reached him, she slapped his right cheek and kneed him in the guts. "See you monk, and you better watch after Kagome," she hissed in his ear.

With that done, Sango rushed out of the room, shouting one last good-bye to them. As the door slammed, Kagome just stood there shocked, as Miroku laid on the floor groaning in pain.

Kagome grabbed her notebook and wrote something to Miroku in it. Miroku read it as she handed it to him and began to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm used to this," he answered Kagome's confused look. "So it's true… you really are mute."

Kagome just nodded her head in response. Thinking, _'No you maroon! I just tell people that to get kicks out of it!'_

"You know… it isn't nice to insult people in your mind," Miroku commented out of no where, as he picked himself off the floor and stared intently at her face. Kagome's eyes widened in horror at the realization of what he said.

__

'What? How could he know?!' Kagome thought, a little fright running through her. She quickly snatched the notebook out of his hands and furiously wrote on it. She then pushed it into his hands.

"Huh?" Miroku asked in a daze. He looked down to read what was written…and begun to laugh. "Oh my god! You… you think… I'm… psychic!" He laughed out as he fell to the floor.

Kagome's left eye began to involuntarily twitch. _'Do not hit the clown… do not hit the clown… do not hit the clown…'_ Kagome kept repeating the mantra in her head, trying to control the urge to implant her fist with his cheek. She watched as Miroku kept his laughing going before she threw caution to the wind. _'Ah screw it! The jackass is going down!'_ Kagome shouted in her mind as she drew her leg back and kicked him.

Miroku groaned in pain before backing away from Kagome. She had kicked him a little too close for comfort where the sun don't shine. He gave her a little scared look before standing to his feet.

"Hey now… no need to get violent," Miroku told her, holding her hands up in a peace offering gesture.

__

'I'll show you violent fool!' Kagome thought angrily, clenching her fist tightly.

"I told you, it's not nice to insult people in your mind… if you have something on your mind, say it," Miroku commented straight forward. He regretted it later after seeing the fire light in Kagome's eyes. "I meant write it!" He rushed out, beginning to back up, with Kagome advancing forward. "Did I say, say it, I meant write it! Please don't kill me!" Miroku pleaded as he fell backwards over Kagome's bed.

Kagome took the chance and leapt forward. She sat on his chest and pulled a fist back. But before she let it fly, a feeling of something on her butt stopped her. Instead of punching him, she slapped him and kicked him hard, and made sure that this time her aim wasn't off.

"Ow Kagome! That hurts… and I'm not joking either," Miroku moaned out, holding his hands over his crotch rolling back and forth.

Kagome just ignored him as she crossed the room and threw the door open. She turned back to Miroku and gave him a stern look as she pointed out the door.

"But Kagome…" Miroku began as he came back to his senses and caught onto her meaning.

Kagome wouldn't hear it and shook her head as she pointed more vigorously into the hallway.

"Sango will ki…" Miroku started again to plea his case for something.

Kagome though just did not want any excuses and marched over to him and cut off what she believed to be lies by grabbing his ear and dragging him across the room. She pushed him into the hall and slammed the door on his face before he could say anymore.

"Kagome! Come on, I… you can't…" But this time it wasn't Kagome who cut him off, it was a voice from down the hall.

"Miroku! Shut the hell up! It's like 10:30… so get the hell out of the dorm!" The girl shouted.

__

'Wow! It's that late… when did the time fly?' Kagome thought, leaning against the door to hear the better. She listened as Miroku let out an 'Eep,' before hearing the sounds of his scrambling feet going down the hall.

__

'Pervert!' Kagome gave a final thought before moving back to trying to get herself comfortable in her new home.

(-.-)

__

"Kagome sweetie, come here! Come here!" A young woman who looked like an older Kagome said in a babyish voice. Her black hair flowing out of the bun it was held in. "Come here baby!"

"Mama!" A four-year-old looking little girl called out as she ran to the woman.

"There's my baby!" The woman exclaimed, picking up the little girl and swinging her around in circles. "You're my little girl and I'm going to spoil you rotten!"

"Haruka don't tell her that!" A tall, strong looking young man chuckled.

"Shush now Katsu!" Haruka snapped, giving the man a playful scowl. "I'll tell her whatever I want because she's my baby!" Haruka exclaimed, flowering Kagome with kisses.

"Yeah, yeah! Now hand over the girl so I can spoil the princess!" Katsu laughed out as he grabbed a hold of his daughter.

"We'll be together forever, right mama and papa?!" Kagome cheered out of no where.

"Of course!" Her parents answered together.

Suddenly the scene changed from the flowery field to one of a homey environment.

"Mama!' A now eight Kagome cheered, running to the opening door.

"Kagome!" Katsu cheered, catching the jumping bundle of joy. "Your mama will be here in a minute!" True to his word, Haruka soon came through the open door.

"Kagome, I want you to meet your baby brother Souta," Haruka said softly as she showed Kagome the tiny boy in the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Wow," Kagome said in awe, as she leaned forward to get a better look at the pudgy baby. "Now we have an even bigger family!"

Again the scene change to a more solemn and sad one. There stood Kagome at the age of ten, standing in a black dress before her mom under an umbrella, while the pouring rain kept hitting lightly on the umbrella top. She watched in a daze as the priest spoke in what she thought as another language. She stood still as the coffin lowered into the ground.

"And may the heavenly father watch over his soul as he waits for his friends and family to one day join him. We shall all miss Katsu Higurashi, but know that as a child of god he will be taken care of," the priest finished off as the coffin hit the bottom.

"Kagome honey, it's time to go," Haruka said softly, patting Kagome's shoulder.

"No…" Kagome mumbled. "I don't want to leave papa… he might wake up soon…" Kagome sounded like she was in a trance.

"Kagome…" Haruka began. She didn't know how to explain to her child that her papa won't be coming back. But she tried any ways. "Kagome…papa…papa, he isn't… he isn't going to e waking up. He's dead."

"No…" Kagome whispered. "You and papa told me that we were going to stay together forever…he's not dead! He's just sleeping, and he'll wake up! He's not dead!" Kagome cried out. She fell to the ground as tears took over. Haruka did the only thing she could think to do to her hysterical daughter, so she bent down and tried to comfort her.

Soon everything went back to the familiar pitch-black darkness.

"Everyone you love is dead girl," a deep voice hissed at her. Kagome recognized this voice. It was the one that caused her sleepless nights. "Your father is dead. Now your mother is. Soon you will be if you tell anyone what you saw."

"I won't say a word, I promise." Again she found herself saying that phrase without thinking twice on it. 'But what did I see?'_ She asked in her mind._

"I will know if you tell… and I'll kill you with my bare hands… or should I say poisonous claws?" The man mused.

Kagome could just picture it in her mind's eye. Some mysterious man stroking their chin thoughtfully while having a twisted grin glued on.

"Have you ever heard of a hanyou little girl?" The voice asked.

"A what?" Kagome was confused. 'Doesn't that mean half-demon? But demons don't exist.'

"A hanyou…half-demon you twit," the man growled.

"But demons aren't real," Kagome blurted out.

"Yes they are… they are as real as you and me, and they are everywhere… you just can't tell because they hide their appearances. Your milkman could be a demon and you wouldn't know. You're afraid. That's good," the voice sneered.

"N-no I'm not," Kagome stuttered, lying through her teeth.

"Don't lie to me girl!" The voice boomed. "I can sense when someone is afraid or lying… and right now I can sense both of those coming from you." The voice paused for a while before speaking again. "You should be afraid of all demons… because they would all be dying to kill a scrawny human girl like you… Especially me, the greatest of all demons, Na…" But before he could finish saying his name, a loud banging noise interrupted him.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

(-.-)

Kagome groggily opened her eyes to the calling of her name. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get use to the light shining in them. She looked to door to find the source of the banging and name-calling.

__

'I swear, if I could talk, I would curse that jackass off like no tomorrow.' Kagome threatened in her mind as she recognized the voice to be Miroku's.

"Kagome time to get up! If you don't hurry up, then we'll be late for breakfast!" Miroku called from the other side.

Kagome shot the door a dirty look before she grabbed her long denim skirt and blood red T-shirt. She was about to open the door to hopefully shut Miroku up. But someone in the hall helped and beat her to it.

"Miroku shut-up! I'm sure that if this Kagome girl didn't open the door by now then that must mean she doesn't want to see your sorry ass!"

Kagome silently thanked the out-spoken girl as she entered the bathroom for a quick shower.

(-.-)

Twenty minutes later, Kagome emerged from the restroom, refreshed and ready to go. She grabbed her backpack and the laptop Kaede gave her and went to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see any impatient-looking Miroku standing before her.

"Well…" Miroku began, as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Are you ready to go?"

Kagome nodded her head with a bright smile. She barely had time to regain her composure when Miroku grabbed her wrist and began to walk down the hall. Luckily, she managed to shut the door before it was too late.

"Sango would kill me if she found out that I didn't help you out today," Miroku muttered as he quickened the pace once they left the dorm.

__

'I'm not some charity project… and I don't need anyone's damn help.' Kagome thought bitterly. She didn't want to look at Miroku, so she turned her sights elsewhere, like her surroundings. She tried to take in everything around her, but at the fast pace they were going, it was pretty hard.

"This is the cafeteria," Miroku explained, as he pulled her into a fairly large building.

Kagome's jaw almost dropped at the sight before her. The three walls of the room were serving stations, and the whole floor was covered with tables; and that was only the bottom. From what Kagome could tell, there was another floor above them just like it.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Miroku said bluntly, as he roughly pulled her along.

As they were walking, Kagome noticed people staring at her and Miroku. They would look at her and exchange glances or look at her and start muttering things. She was confused until she realized that they were looking at Miroku's hand covering her wrist.

__

'No! It's not like that!' Kagome wanted to yell at them.

"Hey Miroku, so you finally got a girl eh?" Someone shouted to them.

"What happened to Sango? I thought you wanted her?" Another voice proclaimed.

Soon the whole room was filled with chatter and agreement along the same lines.

"It's not like that!" Miroku tried to shout over the noise. But when he saw no one was listening, he grabbed a plate and smashed it onto the floor. Talking immediately ceased. "Thank you. Now Kagome and I aren't together. She's new and Sango wanted someone to show her around on her first day!" Miroku explained.

"Oh, welcome Kagome!" The room cheered together as one, which kind of scared Kagome.

__

'This is going to be a long day.' Kagome thought warily as the ends of her smile began to twitch.

(-.-)

Kagome was right, today was a long day. She dragged herself into Miroku's room after being invited.

__

'Why must every dorm room I go to have to be at the very top of the building?' She asked herself as she flopped onto a bed. The whole day had been a pain for her.

The jest of it was that in every class she was stuck in the back, not that she was complaining; but she wasn't a pushover and didn't appreciate that she was forced to sit in the back. The reason, so she could hook the stupid laptop up to talk to the teacher. The good thing about classes was that there was no assign seats, so Miroku sat next to her in every class.

Another boring thing about school was that well… it was school, and if possible, every class was torture itself. Kagome was bored out of her mind in every class and it took all her will power **not** to fall asleep.

But the worst part was everyone talking about her. Everywhere she went she noticed people staring at her strangely and talking about her. When she neared a group all conversation would cease. What was she a circus freak?! Did she have a pimple on her nose? What was it that interested the student population into her?

__

'Damn annoying, snooping people.' Kagome thought bitterly.

"Kagome, I'm going to take a quick shower!" Miroku announced, interrupting her train of thought.

Kagome just waved her hand in an 'I-don't-care' fashion. She listened to the click that told her that the door was closed. That's when she decided to take a look around. The room was almost identical to her own, except for the picture frames on the wall that she just noticed. She wanted to take a closer look at them, so she walked over to the wall.

The first she saw of a young Miroku with Sango and some white haired kid on Halloween. The next was more recent of Miroku, Sango, and some black haired boy. The next looked like a family photo, except it had Sango, Miroku, and a family with a lot of white silverish haired males. She reached her hand out to touch it but before her fingers could touch the cool glass panel, a strong hand clamped over her wrist.

"Who the hell are you?" A low gruff sounding voice growled.

Kagome whirled around and brown eyes met amber. Her eyes widened in horror and fear as she realized something.

__

'A hanyou.'

A/N: That's all! I'm so glad with the reviews, and I want to give thanks to those reviewers who didn't leave me an e-mail address! I told you I would have this out soon! Well, I've got to go… still feeling a little ill. I'll see you next time in Change of Heart… or the next chapter of this. Whichever comes first! Sayonara!


	4. Getting to Know You

Disclaimers: You people really do want to lower my self-esteem.

Chapter Four: Getting to Know You

"I asked you who you were?!" The boy boomed, tightening his grip.

Kagome winced as she stared at the white-haired boy. In her opinion, this boy was where the word 'hot' originated. His god-like face with firm jaw-line and well dark tone, was more entrancing with the amber orbs that were glaring into her own chocolate brown ones. His well-toned chest bulging in the red shirt he wore told more that he was very strong and very capable of fighting if need be. The silver-coated mane looked soft to Kagome; like silk. Hidden among the features were the fangs baring at her and the claws, starting to bite into her skin.

All though, that went un-noticed by Kagome as stared at the two white triangles protruding out of his hair. Kagome saw them to be ears…dog-like to be exact. She was entranced by them and had a strong urge to touch the cute little things. But she was broken out of the spell by the harsh voice yelling at her.

"God damn it woman, answer me!" The stranger shouted, anger rising to the breaking point.

__

'Hanyou…' Once again ran through Kagome's mind.

She wasn't sure why, but she had this strong urge that this youkai wasn't full-fledged; just half. But it baffled her, for his description matched that of a youkai, yet he wasn't. It had to be the showing of youkai traits, Kagome concluded to herself. No youkai in their right mind would show their features. She gave him a blank stare as she sensed another yelling coming at her.

"Inu-Yasha! What the hell are you doing?!" Sango screeched, cutting this 'Inu-Yasha' short of another yelling raid.

"It's this wench's fault!" The man sputtered, clearly upset by the look Sango was throwing at him.

"You idiot! Can you get anymore stupid!?" Sango threw her arms into the air in exasperation. "Wait, don't answer that," Sango cut him off before he could say anything. "I'll just tell you one thing Inu-Yasha Hazuki, and it's that she can't answer you because she's mute!"

As if his hands were on fire, Inu-Yasha withdrew his grip off Kagome and backed away. Eyeing her like some alien from another planet.

"This is your room-mate?!" Inu-Yasha shouted, voice laced with disbelief. But before Sango could reply, the door leading from the bathroom opened, and as steam rose, out came Miroku.

"You guys were having a party and didn't invite me? I'm ashamed!" Miroku exclaimed, looking from face to face. "Besides, I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow Sango dearest." Sango pretended to gag at the name.

"Feh1 We weren't, but Sango here just couldn't leave her precious room-mate by herself any longer with, and I quote, 'that deranged pervert,' end quote." Inu-Yasha sounded rather annoyed as he did the quotation symbols with his hand.

"I'm hurt!' Miroku tried to sound shocked as he placed a dramatic hand over his heart.

"I bet you are," Sango retorted sarcastically. She threw him a glare that told him to shut-up… but Miroku was never good with subtleties.

"So I see you met our hanyou friend Inu-Yasha," Miroku stated more than asked, as he waved a hand in the direction of the silver haired god.

'So I was right.' Kagome thought, as fear rose in her. She stared wide-eyed at this hanyou in question… looking as if she was going to die any second. _'Hanyou… hanyou…'_

"Idiot!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he punched Miroku on the side of the head. The sight only caused Kagome to have more fear well up.

"Inu-Yasha… you're scaring her," Miroku commented, looking nervously at Kagome.

Kagome herself just shook her head in denial as Inu-Yasha threw her a curious look. That seemed to just tick the angered hanyou off more as he had a scowl grow on his face.

"You shouldn't lie," Inu-Yasha spat as he glared at her. "I can smell it… along with your fear!"

__

'"Don't lie to me girl!" The voice boomed. "I can sense when someone is afraid or lying, and right now I sense both of those coming off of you."' The voice from Kagome's dream ringing in her head. _'No… he… what if… it can't…'_ Panic rose, and Kagome's thoughts scattered.

"You don't have to get angry Inu-Yasha, it's only doing good in scaring the girl more," Miroku commented, nodding his head at Kagome.

"I'm not angry!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he glared at Miroku.

"Yes you are… I can tell by your facial expression." After Miroku said that, a thoughtful look came onto his face before he spoke again. "You know… that's probably why I can tell what Kagome is thinking… she has the same looks you do," Miroku mused. "And yes, that's how I knew you were insulting me yesterday," he explained to the thinking Kagome.

"Wow! Only knew him for not even a couple of hours and you're already insulting him! What did you think!" Sango asked with excitement. Kagome just gave her a small smile, noting that she had said 'think' and not 'say.' "Oh, come on, write it down," Sango commanded, pushing Kagome's notebook and pen towards her.

Kagome nodded, a little frightened by Sango's sudden bossy attitude. She quickly wrote the ones she remembered and then placed the notebook back into Sango's waiting hands. Sango eagerly began reading it with Inu-Yasha and Miroku peering over her shoulder.

"Do not hit the clown," Sango finally spoke after quite some time. "Now… that's just mean," she commented, Miroku just nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

"Yeah, it's an insult to clowns everywhere," Inu-Yasha threw in his two cents. Sango and Miroku were nodding to that comment until the meaning sunk into Miroku.

"Hey! I resent that comment!" Miroku exclaimed, pointing a forefinger up in a declaring manner.

"I don't care," Inu-Yasha commented in an indifferent tone. "I'm only telling the truth."

Kagome watched the exchange with mild amusement, some fear ebbing away little by little.

__

'I wonder… do these people always act like this?' She thought, as she saw Miroku lunge at Inu-Yasha and the two began rolling on the floor; trading hits with one another.

"Break it up you sissies!" Sango shouted, back-handing the both of them on the side of the head.

"You… are so lucky that you're a girl!" Inu-Yasha shouted, as he backed away from Miroku.

"And you are so lucky that all I did was that. Do you want Kagome to think that you two just fight?!" Sango shouted.

"But… that is kind of what we do…" Inu-Yasha finished lamely.

"Ah, but Kagome doesn't need to know that until after at least three days," Miroku commented; giving Sango a lop-sided smile. "Isn't that right Sango dear?"

"Don't call me dear," Sango grounded out through clenched teeth, holding a fist in the air.

__

'So they do act like this all the time.' Kagome thought, smile wavering somewhat.

"Any ways," Sango said cheerily, turning a bright smile onto Kagome. "How about we all start to get to know one another. Have you guys ever played spin the bottle?"

__

'I don't want to get to know them that well!' Kagome thought with wide eyes; by the look on Inu-Yasha's face, she knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Why Sango dear. I didn't know you wanted to get to know me through that way. It is so refreshing to know that someone else feels the same way I do!" Miroku exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Pervert!" Sango exclaimed, slapping him across that cheek. "No one feels the same way you do! I meant as in a question answer type thing. As in whoever spins the bottle gets to ask a question of whoever the bottle lands on," Sango explained more thoroughly.

Everyone opened their mouths as if they were saying oh.

"But Sango… you, me, and Miroku already know everything about each other… that would just get boring," Inu-Yasha commented.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Sango slumped her shoulders as she spoke in a deflated tone.

"Why don't we do it, so that we each ask questions in turns. How does that sound?" Miroku suggested. He smiled as everyone nodded his or her head yes.

"Okay I'll start!" Sango clapped her hands together as she announced it. She completely ignored Miroku's objection and his comment on how he came up with the idea so he should get to go first. "Okay, let's begin with an easy one here… um…" Sango had a thoughtful expression come onto her face. "Oh, here we go! When was your first time…"

"Sango!" Miroku cut her off. "I can't believe you, and you say I should get my head out of the gutter!" He exclaimed, giving her a sly look.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! I meant what was your first time that you drove a car? My first time was really freaky, because I kept running over the cones, I was so nervous!"

Kagome laughed mentally as she wrote something down. When Sango read it, Kagome could've sworn that her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"What do you mean you've never driven a car!? My god, you are a deprived child!" She exclaimed. But before she could rant on more, Miroku cut her off.

"So Kagome, when **was** your first time?" He asked, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Kagome had a strong urge to slap him, but Inu-Yasha and Sango beat her to it. Inu-Yasha punched the side of Miroku's head, while Sango slapped him, muttering pervert.

"I guess I'll go before dumbass over there says another stupid comment," Inu-Yasha suggested; shooting Miroku a withering glare. "So, what are you doing at good old Shishimoto Valley?" He asked, leaning back against the wall; which his bed was pushed up against.

Kagome gave him a 'are-you-stupid' look before writing her answer down. She carefully handed it to him and watched with joy as he expression went from happy to curious, to confusion, and finally annoyance.

"I know you go here! But why the hell are you here?!" He snapped angrily. Kagome wanted to yell saying he asked more than one question, but as if she were able to read minds Sango butted in.

"Ah, Ah, Ah Inu-Yasha. That's more than one question," Sango scolded, wagging a playful finger at him. "Now your turn Kagome."

Kagome thought hard about what she wanted to ask. She looked around the room for inspiration before her eyes landed on Inu-Yasha. An idea hit her and she quickly wrote down her question.

"Give! Give!" Sango commanded, talking back the notebook. "Um… yes the school knows Inu-Yasha is a hanyou," she said in a strange voice, starting to look at Kagome weirdly; like she sprouted another head.

"Well, Kagome… the school is called Shishimoto Valley Boarding School for Special Children, for a reason. In fact… everyone here is involved… some way with demons. Over half the student population is made up of youkais. Sango herself is a youkai exterminator in training… and I am a monk who follow the benevolent Buddha," Miroku explained proudly.

"Tch… that and the fact you have a youkai curse in your left hand," Inu-Yasha muttered.

"It's noting big Kagome," Miroku intervened, upon seeing the look of horror coming onto Kagome's face. "Any ways, you must have something special right?"

Kagome shook her head in a daze as more questions entered her mind.

__

'What was Kikira thinking sending me to a place like this?' Kagome asked herself.

"What are you doing in this school then?" Miroku looked utterly confused, as did Inu-Yasha and Sango.

Before Kagome had a chance to answer, a knock at the door stopped them.

"Lights out!" A commanding voice boomed from the other side of the door.

__

'Thank goodness!' Kagome thought, beginning to thank every god out there for the interruption. _'I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell yet.'_

"Guess we have to go," Sango said in a dejected tone. "Come on Kagome," she said, standing up and heading to the door. Suddenly she came to a halt and slapped a hand to her forehead. "That's right! Inu-Yasha, remember, we're going to the mall tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

"Since when did I decide to go to the mall with you bitch?" Inu-Yasha snapped. Sending Sango a challenge in his tone.

"Since…" Sango started to growl, rising up to the challenge. "I said so!" Her voice carrying off the walls.

"Now Sango, calm down. This isn't good for your blood pressure problem," Miroku commented mildly. "Don't worry…"

"I DON'T HAVE A DAMN BLOOD PRESSURE PROBLEM!" Sango cut him off. Her face turning red from anger and embarrassment, clearly ready to kill. Her anger was barely under control; her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Really, then I suggest you look into it, because I hear…" Again Sango cut him off; except this time it was by punching him out.

"Idiot," she muttered. Then she turned cold eyes onto Inu-Yasha who started to back away form the enraged girl. "Tomorrow, we are going to the mall Inu-Yasha. Understood!" She growled, making it more of a statement rather than question.

"Yeah, whatever you say Sango," Inu-Yasha stuttered, trying to escape the wrath of the angry youkai exterminator. _'Damn Miroku! You just had to anger the girl, didn't you?' _Inu-Yasha thought; making silent plans to kill his roommate.

"Great! Meet us at the parking lot at seven!" Sango smiled brightly, suddenly becoming all cheery and happy. "Let's go Kagome," Sango commanded, latching onto Kagome's wrist. The two left the room and stood in the forest green hallway. When they were halfway down the hall, Inu-Yasha looked into the hall and called out to Sango.

"What do you want!?" Sango shouted, irritated by the interruption.

"Miroku is right! You should really check into some anger management sessions!"

A/N: That's all for now! Thank you reviewers! Yay, I got a hundred, now is the time to set a new goal. Rabidotaku22 you get a cookie for being the hundredth reviewer. Then again, it's not like you guys can control what review you are. So everyone gets a cookie! But rabidotaku22 gets two! Thank you for the reviews again, and whoopee, turning fifteen tomorrow, so I'm glad to have gotten this chapter out before then. Bye for now, and review!


	5. The Beginning of Troubles

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha … anyone want to question that?

Chapter Five: The Beginning of Troubles

"Where are those blockheads!" Sango exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air in a frustrated manner. "I told them seven o'clock, and look, it's 7:01! Don't those idiots know how to tell time?"

Kagome watched as Sango paced back and forth, ranting on about the stupidity of men.

'Maybe Sango does need anger management.' Kagome thought. She began to shudder thinking of the night before when Inu-Yasha actually told her that.

x.x_"What did you say!?" Sango screeched, turning livid. "I know that you did not just say what I think you said!"_

_"I think you know what I said. Quit being in denial!" Inu-Yasha's voice echoed off the walls. He wasn't as intimidating as he wanted to be, because his voice cracked somewhat. "You know it's true!" He added before slamming the door shut._

_"I'll show you denial you dog!" Sango shouted, stomping towards the door. "Open the damn door!" Sango commanded, banging her fist against the frame. "I mean it Inu-Yasha!" Her pounding becoming fiercer; the frame was starting to shake._

_"Go away Sango!" Inu-Yasha's muffled voice came through the pounding._

_"I warned you," she growled, sending shivers down Kagome's spine. She backed up, then lifted her leg up into the air. Before Kagome could blink, suddenly her leg shot forward and collided against the door. It swung open to reveal a panicking Inu-Yasha._

_"H-hey there S-Sango," he stuttered, clearly becoming scared by the second._

_"Don't you 'Hey Sango' me Inu-Yasha," she hissed in a cold tone._

_Then she walked into the room, slamming the door hard behind her. Kagome suddenly winced as moans of pain met her ears._

x.x

"Yo Sango!" A voice sounded from behind Kagome.

Kagome shook her head to clear her mind before looking up to find Inu-Yasha and Miroku making their way over. Kagome felt sympathy go out to the silver-haired boy as she saw the visible evidence of a black eye.

"You're late Inu-Yasha," Sango growled; clearly still displeased with the boy.

"It's not my fault. Mr. Gigolo over here just had to feel up Ayame," Inu-Yasha stated, jabbing a thumb over to Miroku. Kagome glanced at him, and sure enough, there was a red outline of a handprint.

"Figures," Sango muttered, appearing to be disgruntled and upset. "Let's just go," she commanded, walking over to a nearby car that was a crimson red.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha sighed, following her, taking out a pair of car keys.

"Wait a minute!" Miroku shouted.

"What!?" Inu-Yasha snapped.

"Is that a car?" Miroku questioned, pointing to the red vehicle.

"Yeah, that's a car in the parking space," Inu-Yasha said in a disbelieving tone.

"Do you have a permit to drive that thing?" Miroku was obviously beginning to panic.

"No I don't have a permit. I have a license fool!" Inu-Yasha added as he watched Miroku pale. "Do you have a permit to ask stupid questions, stupid!"

"Inu-Yasha, leave the clown alone," Sango commanded, smirking as she winked at Kagome. "Besides Miroku, I don't really know why you're **now** panicking. You knew Inu-Yasha was the one who drove me to my family reunion."

"No… I thought it was Sesshomaru…" Miroku grumbled.

"Yeah right… like he would help a human, cousin or not!" Inu-Yasha proclaimed. "Now you guys get in the damn car or I'm leaving you here to go to LoMon." With that said, he made his way over to the car. As he started to open the door, he stopped as something bounced off his head. "What the…" He started, looking at the three teens in front of him.

"Inu-Yasha, I believe what you're looking for is next to your foot," Miroku commented, ignoring the pain shooting through his body as Sango elbowed him.

"Whatever," Inu-Yasha grumbled, before taking a quick glance at the ground. Sure enough, there was some crumpled up paper next to his foot. He bent down and smoothed it out. His eye began to twitch as he read it. "Thanks Kagome… like I really care if I'm an arrogant jerk," Inu-Yasha spat, shooting a hard look in her direction. Kagome herself just shrugged off-handily before moving her way to be behind Sango.

"You just had to open your mouth," Sango spat after giving Miroku a hard smack up-side his head.

"What?! Inu-Yasha should have the right to know what hit him…" Miroku protested in his own defense. "… besides, he would've just blamed me if he didn't find out," Miroku grumbled softly under his breath. But not soft enough, for Inu-Yasha still heard him.

"That's real smart. For someone who claims to love women, you sure are quick to sacrifice them for your own safety," Inu-Yasha snorted.

"I **do** love women… though I also know that you would never hit a female… especially a disabled one," Miroku spoke honestly, trying to defend him-self. Instead of no pain he got a punch in the gut from Inu-Yasha, a slap on the cheek from Kagome and probably a black eye from Sango.

"Jerk," Sango muttered, glancing down at Miroku's fallen form.

"Hurry it up wench…" Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome. "…bitch…" This time he sent a glance towards Sango. "… and of course you too bouzou!" Inu-Yasha shouted in Miroku's ear.

"No Inu-Yasha…this is how you wake an idiot up," Sango declared, giving Kagome a mischievous smile. "Oh Miroku sweetie, I'm wearing that present you gave me last year for Christmas…" She cooed, leaning down close to his ear. "You know… that lovely red… see through… silky… easily removable lingerie." Her how breath was tickling the sensitive skin of his ear; she could feel the shivers going through his body. "But if you want to see it…" She left the rest in the air.

"That's it slut," Inu-Yasha said, pulling Sango back by the collar of her shirt. Sango gave him an indignant look before becoming enraged with hot white anger. She was about to lash out at him but he held her back before giving Miroku a swift kick in the guts. A sadist smile crept across his face as he heard Miroku groan from the pain. "There you see… I knew you were only joking," Inu-Yasha smirked as Miroku's eyes slowly opened to see the world around him; this comment completely froze Sango in her place.

"Man… Inu-Yasha, things were just getting good!" Miroku whined, moving to a sitting position.

"Yeah… well I couldn't let Sango carry on that sick game… especially since you were enjoying it **way** too much. You know, when pretending to be knocked out you shouldn't let a goofy smile grace your ugly face," Inu-Yasha managed to get out before Sango twisted his wrist painfully and threw him on his back. Then she shot forward and started to pummel Miroku.

"Done!" Sango cheered happily, smacking her hands and moving away form the –once again- unconscious Miroku.

"Dammit Sango!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed. "We just woke him up… god, can't you just ever laugh at his antics!?" Inu-Yasha moaned.

"Can't you ever just get along with Sesshomaru?" Sango shot back.

"Enough said," Inu-Yasha grumbled before lugging Miroku's dead weight body and pushing into the back of the crimson car. "Get in wench and bitch," Inu-Yasha growled before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Quit being such a dick," Sango snapped climbing in next to him. "Kagome… get your ass in the car!"

Kagome gave her a blank look before looking at the 'dead' body taking up the back seat.

"Just push his damn feet onto the floor and sit the hell down!" Inu-Yasha commanded. Kagome nodded her head before quickly doing as told. _'Now who needs anger management.'_ She thought bitterly before the car lurched forward.

x.x

Kagome nodded to herself before reaching forward and tapping Sango's shoulder.

"Yes," Sango said with waiting eyes. Kagome just held her notebook forward. Sango gladly took it, glad to finally have something to do. _'Stupid Inu-Yasha and his stupid rule of no music. Just because he has dog-ears doesn't mean he can deprive me of enjoyment.'_ Sango thought, beginning to read what Kagome wrote. "Oh,, Sesshomaru is my cousin… and Inu-Yasha's brother."

"Shut the fu…" Inu-Yasha started but thought better of it as Sango shot him a dark look.

"Yes… sadly it means Inu-Yasha is my cousin," Sango replied, reading Kagome's next question. "Though… I'm more related to him than Sesshomaru."

Kagome had on a confused look, trying to figure out what she was talking about. Sango noticed her look and decided to shade some light on the situation.

"You want to know why? It's because…" She started but stopped as the car sped up then came to a sudden stop. "What the hell?!" Sango shouted after she lifted her head from where it slammed into the dashboard.

"Oh look we're here " Inu-Yasha said in an awe-aspiring tone.

Kagome looked forward while rubbing her sore head after hitting the back of Sango's seat with excessive force. Her eyes widened at the building before her. This place was probably bigger than the Tokyo Mall! It seemed to be three- no four stories high.

'This place is huge! I wonder if people get lost in there!' Kagome wondered with awe. _'I don't think we're in Tokyo any-'_ Kagome jumped as she felt something against her bottom. Too bad she forgot about the hood. The last thing she heard was Sango bitching at someone. It was probably Miroku with all the shouts of pervert flying through the air.

"You damn pervert. Look at what the hell you did now pervert! I'm going to kill you, you pervert!" Sango screamed before Sango tried to lunge through the small gap between the seats.

"Sango wait!" Inu-Yasha shouted, grabbing her around the waist. "We came here for a reason, what was it?" Inu-Yasha tried a tactic that always worked best with Sango's one-tracked mind… changing the topic.

"I came to get Kagome more clothes… she barely has any," Sango responded, calming down somewhat. "But it's too late now."

"No it's not… we're here."

"But… Kagome…" Sango began to say.

"Is going to be fine, we'll just leave her in the car," Inu-Yasha reasoned.

"We can't leave her alone like this… some sick-o might rape her!" Sango screeched.

"Of course we're not going to leave her alone. I'll stay and you go with Miroku."

"Why do I have to go with the pervert?" Sango protested.

"Would you rather him stay with her?" Inu-Yasha asked, nodding his head towards Kagome's 'sleeping' form.

"Fine…" Sango grumbled. "Come on bouzou," Sango commanded, getting out of the car; making sure to slam the door just to spite Inu-Yasha.

x.x

"Mama…" Kagome called out as she entered her home. "Mama, I'm home!" She began to panic a little when no reply happened. "Mama!" The house was too quiet for Kagome's liking.

'What's going on? Buyo would at least come running to me when I get home.'_ Kagome gave a very un-lady like snort at the thought. _'Yeah, right. Buyo run. That fat cat can barely walk.'

"Mama?" She tried one more time. She jumped up as she heard a sound. 'The kitchen…' _She moved towards the swinging door. She slowly pushed it open and peered inside. "MAMA!" She cried out in horror._

"Kagome," Haruka Higurashi breathed. She moved up form her lying position, trying to ignore the pain shooting throughout her body. "Kagome…"

"Mama!" Keogh cried out, running to her. "Shhh, don't talk Mama. I'll go get the ambulance." Kagome started to move away.

"Don't!" Haruka shouted as loud as she dared.

"But why Mama? I don't un-" Kagome was cut off by a banging noise upstairs. "Mama?" Kagome was getting scared.

"Kagome go in here," Haruka commanded, pushing her only daughter into the pantry. "Kagome, stay in here… don't come out no matter what happens or what you hear!" She commanded. "You mustn't1" She shut the door before Kagome could protest.

Kagome, despite here best judgment, moved her hand up along the wooden textured door, her hand finding the knob. Slowly, she turned the cold steel, before pushing it open slightly; just enough to peek out through.

"Get out of my house!" Haruka's strong voice rang out.

"Not until I finish my business dear." A cold tone met Kagome's ears. The next thing she heard was a voice of anguish pain crying out… Kagome recognized it to belong to her mother.

"Ma-" She started to call out, but stopped as her mother's words entered her mind. She bit down hard on her tongue to stop the words. 'MAMA!'

x.x

Kagome awoke with a start. She looked around in fear, taking in her surroundings. She relaxed somewhat, realizing she was in Inu-Yasha's car.

'Ah!' She screamed in her mind as a hand found its way onto her shoulder.

"Hey Kagome!" Inu-Yasha said, sounding relieved. Though he lost some of his cool as he felt that Kagome was scared, and becoming tense under his hold.

Kagome quickly wrote in her notebook and shoved it into Inu-Yasha's face.

"We're at the mall… you kind of passed out. I sent Sango and Miroku ahead and decided to wait here with you until you came to," Inu-Yasha explained.

'I'm alone… with a hanyou!' Kagome thought uneasily, her fear heightening.

"Listen…" Inu-Yasha started, noting her get more scared than calm. "Let's go and look for them. If I know my cousin, she'll be at the Food Court," Inu-Yasha informed her, looking at his watch. "Yup… it's that time. So what do you say?" Kagome just eagerly nodded her head happily, knowing she'll be in the company of humans soon enough.

Inu-Yasha just gave a curt nod, trying to hide the hurt he felt by her actions. _'I should've known… it's the same old, same old with humans.' _He thought getting out of the car and holding it open for Kagome.

Inu-Yasha held his hand out to her with anticipation and became relieved as she took it with a small smile. They started on their way to the mall entrance but soon stopped as Inu-Yasha's ears twitched at the calling of his name.

"Yasha?" A questioning voice called out.

Kagome turned a curious face to Inu-Yasha and became more puzzled as she noticed that his face went from the well tan to a ghostly white.

"It is you Yasha-baby!" The feminine voice called out. Inu-Yasha became sick as he recognized that voice very well.

"Shit…"

A/N: Okay, that's all for now! Hope to see you guys with the next chapter.


	6. Oh, the People You See

Disclaimers: I DO own Inu-Yasha . . . not.

Chapter Six: Oh, the People You See

"Let's go," Inu-Yasha commanded, tugging Kagome forward as he began to walk away.

"Yasha . . . wait!" The girl called out; Kagome heard the sound of clicking heels hurrying after them.

"Keep walking," he growled, noticing Kagome's pace slowing down.

'I wonder why he won't stop.' Kagome thought, trying to keep up with Inu-Yasha's brisk pace.

"That's it! Stop right there!" The girl yelled very agitatedly. The two came to a halt as a snake suddenly appeared before them. The clicking heels were coming closer until a girl suddenly appeared next to the snake, petting its silverish head. The girl was Kagome's height wearing a black skirt that went down to mid-thigh, a white tank top with the words _'Priestess'_ printed in pale pink across the front. She had waist-length hair that was black with gray streaks. She had a cherubic like face; except in Kagome's opinion, she was wearing a little too much make-up, and she had on black heeled sandals that strapped up until mid-calf. "Inu-Yasha, why were you running away?"

"I don't run from anything," Inu-Yasha spat. "I just didn't want to see you."

"Why? Is it because you've got a new girlfriend?" She asked, eyeing Kagome with distaste.

"She ain't my girlfriend," Inu-Yasha growled, pushing Kagome behind him somewhat; eyeing the silver snake that held a predatory gleam in its eyes.

"Then why are you so protective of her?" The girl sounded highly amused.

"Why are **you** so interested Tsubaki?" Inu-Yasha shot back, watching as her smile fell.

"Sheik," she said with a foreboding tone. Suddenly the snake at her side shot forward, mouth open, fangs seeming to extend.

Inu-Yasha jumped away from Kagome as the snake began to wrap itself around him. He held the head back with a clawed hand as he tried to un-wrap it from himself with his other.

"Tsubaki, call your damn snake off," he shouted. Kagome watched in horror as the snake kept trying to bite him, and Tsubaki just stood with an amused smile gracing her lips.

"Now, now Inu-Yasha, no need to get so riled up. I'm just trying to ask you some questions about the new student and you were biting my head off. So I decided to return the favor," Tsubaki said smoothly before cackling, in what Kagome thought to be like a witch.

"Bite this," Inu-Yasha spat viscously, flipping Tsubaki the bird.

"Really Inu-Yasha," Tsubaki started with a warning tone. "Just stay . . ." In which the snake began to tighten his grip. "And be a good dog." She gave him a flirtatious smile before turning to Kagome.

"You must be the new girl . . . Kagome I believe it was . . . mute aren't you? Hello, I'm Tsubaki Kantanoki, a miko at Shishimoto. Also, just to let you know, Inu-Yasha, he's mine," Tsubaki warned, ignoring Inu-Yasha's shouts of not being stupid or desperate enough to go out with her. She then stepped closer to Kagome so that their faces were barely apart. "So stay away from him . . . besides, the only reason he would hang around you is probably because you look like **her** . . . yup, just a replacement for Kik-"

"Shut-up!"

"Tsubaki!"

Two voices shouted, stopping Tsubaki from finishing her sentence. Kagome was staring at Inu-Yasha's pale face as he finally yanked the snake off. Tsubaki, however, was staring un-amusedly at Sango's seething form, with Miroku panting next to her.

"Hello Sango!" Tsubaki greeted, faking cheerfulness. "Just talking to Inu-Yasha's little girlfriend here."

"Tsubaki . . ." Sango began, quirking up an eyebrow in interest. "Inu-Yasha isn't going out with Kagome . . ."

"Yeah, last I heard, we were!" Miroku exclaimed, finally regaining his breath. Kagome just gave him a weird look as Sango backhanded him.

"Quit spreading lies," Sango snapped before turning her attention to Tsubaki. She placed on a sickly smile before speaking. "Listen Tsubaki, Kagome is just a new student, and has no boyfriends . . . well, at least none that I know of," she explained before shooting Kagome a look that said she better tell her the answer later.

"Oh . . ." Tsubaki spoke with an enlightened tone. "Well then, you can forget everything I said . . . except my name . . . that is of course until you change your mind and try to take a chance with Inu-Yasha. Then I'll just have to remind you that he's mine," Tsubaki rambled on to Kagome.

"Tsubaki . . . shut . . . UP!" Inu-Yasha shouted before throwing her snake at her.

"Sheik," Tsubaki snapped, holding up her hand. A white glow suddenly flashed and when it was gone, so was the snake. "Really Yasha . . . what were you thinking? Here I am, trying to be nice, and you're throwing my Sheiky at me."

"Tsubaki . . . just get the he . . . just leave." Inu-Yasha re-worded as Tsubaki started to settle her-self into the group.

"Well . . . since you asked so nicely . . . besides, I have a class meeting to get to," Tsubaki explained, starting to walk away. "Bye! Lave ya Yasha!" She blew an air kiss before hurrying away.

"God, she gives me the creeps," Inu-Yasha muttered, shuddering at her receding form.

"You know, for someone who loves you . . . she sure does love to hurt you," Miroku commented.

"Shut-up!" Inu-Yasha snapped getting more irritated.

"Don't get so worked up Inu-Yasha," Sango commented, putting a calming hand on his shoulder. "Kagome, what are you thinking about?" She asked suddenly, looking curiously at Kagome's still form.

Kagome shook her head to clear it, then gave Sango a puzzled look before pulling out her notebook and writing a question down. When she was done, she handed Sango her notebook.

"Yeah, her hair is weird isn't it? She said that it was a miko spell gone wrong," Sango explained, handing Kagome back her notebook.

"Feh, it's natural," Inu-Yasha threw in his two cents.

"And how do you know that?" Sango snapped.

"Simple . . . she's not a powerful enough miko to know any spells,' Inu-Yasha explained in an 'it-doesn't-matter' kind of way.

"Inu-Yasha . . . " Sango started off, her hand twitching to hit her dear cousin. "What do you know?!"

"I know a lot, thank you very much!" Inu-Yasha retorted, getting up into Sango's face. The two looked ready to kill each other. Sango raised a threatening fist as Inu-Yasha flexed his clawed hands at her; making sure to crack each finger in her eye level.

"Do you really want to try my temper?" Sango asked; sounding somewhat humorous.

"Of course hot head," Inu-Yasha smirked. Both were ready to go at each other when they were interrupted with a resounding smack of flesh against flesh. The cousins snapped their heads in unison in the direction and came to meet a jumpy Kagome and injured Miroku.

"Miroku . . . just keep your damn hands to yourself," Sango sighed.

"Looks like he's found a new obsession," Inu-Yasha commented.

"Shut-up!" Sango commanded before turning her attention to Kagome. "Come on Kagome, let's go eat . . . I'm famished," Sango spoke, grabbing onto Kagome's hand. "That's where the pervert and I were heading . . . to the Food Court. But on the way I was looking out this window . . ." Sango began to ramble on about how she found out Tsubaki was bugging them.

x.x

"Ayame!" Sango called out when the small group reached the Food Court. Kagome looked around and saw a tall redhead answer, by a table under a palm tree.

"Took you long enough," Ayame grumbled as they neared her.

Kagome took in her figure, declaring her a tomboy right away. She was wearing black slacks and a bright orange shirt that said _Slap Happy's Food For You!_ Her long red hair was pulled back to make pigtails on either side of her head. She also had a white visor that bore the same logo as her shirt.

"Yeah . . . well I told you I was going towards trouble," Sango indicated by nodding her head at Inu-Yasha's brooding form.

"Why am I not surprised," Ayame droned, a hint of amusement in her tone. "You're always at the center of trouble, aren't you Inu-Yasha?"

"You're one to talk Miyabi," Inu-Yasha snapped before taking a seat in one of the chairs at the table.

"Touché aren't we . . . who'd you make cry today?"

"He didn't make anyone cry . . . except maybe himself. We just had a run in with Tsubaki," Miroku explained, placing himself across from Inu-Yasha; pointedly ignoring the glare Inu-Yasha was sending his way.

"Tsubaki?" Ayame spat the name out with distaste. "I hate that ch-. . . who are you?" She finally noticed Kagome.

"This is the roomie I told you about. Isn't she just great!?" Sango exclaimed, nudging Kagome between the shoulder blades to make her go forward.

"Are you Kagome?"

Kagome just nodded her head in response.

"You're mute, right?" Again she nodded. "You're also the girl Miroku was yelling at, at six in the morning?" AT this, she added a dark stare to Miroku's cowering form.

'Note to self . . . never make two youkais mad at you.' Miroku thought, giving both Ayame and Inu-Yasha nervous glances.

"Miroku . . . I know that I told you to watch Kagome . . . but never to harass her and the rest of the dorm at six," Sango began, taking slow warning steps.

"Sango . . . I'm sorry . . . it's not like I hurt anyone," Miroku panicked, waving his hands in the air.

"You hurt my ears," Ayame commented slyly, winking at Kagome who was nodding in agreement. "So yes, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Ayame Miyabi, a wolf youkai and fellow Shishimoto Boarder," Ayame greeted, holding a hand towards Kagome.

Kagome was a little hesitant to take Ayame's hand. But after looking at her warm smile, Kagome took ti with no worry. Though the two youkais didn't say anything, they both had sensed Kagome's weariness.

"Well, I've got to go, my shift is starting again. I'll talk to ou guys later!' Ayame exclaimed, starting to walk off. "Oh, and Kagome, if Miroku starts giving you a hard time; just whack him on the head and then find me, I'll take care of him for you!" She shouted before fully disappearing behind the counter of a nearby restaurant.

"Did Ayame leave?" Sango asked, looking up form her position on the floor.

"Yeah, had to get back to work," Inu-Yasha replied, before starting to peer through some bags on the floor. "What is this?" Inu-Yasha asked with distaste, pulling out a short, black, leather skirt.

"That is for me," Sango snapped, snatching it out of Inu-Yasha's hands.

"I don't think so! No way in hell is a cousin of mine going to wear something like that!" Inu-Yasha declared, pulling the skirt back.

"Now, now Inu-Yasha, Sango is old enough to make her own choices. If she wants to wear skirts like that, then she can get that skirt," Miroku said calmly, eyeing the skirt with glee.

"Were you not listening to me? I just damn well said that **no** cousin of mine will dress like a hussy!" Inu-Yasha proclaimed angrily, slamming his fist onto the tabletop.

"HUSSY!" Sango screeched, a vain starting to pulse in her forehead and her left eye beginning to twitch. "Who the hell you calling a hussy!?" Sango spat the word out like it was poison.

Before Kagome knew it, right before her an altercation between the three friends broke out. Protests and yells of embarrassing childhood moments were being shouted and shared back and forth. Of course, the occasional slap was heard too.

'Yup . . . if I didn't believe it before, I sure believe it now. Those two have got to be cousins.' Kagome thought wryly. She was about to intervene the fight when she was interrupted herself by the feel of a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy standing in front of her. He was fairly tall, and very thing; no muscles to make him look less weak than he was.

"Hi, I'm Hojo Uatani. You're Kagome, right?" He smiled brightly as he introduced himself. His smile seemed to have grown wider when she nodded her head yes. "I thought so, I couldn't quite remember what you looked like. I'm in some of your classes . . ." Hojo began to ramble on about how glad he was to meet her and telling her about life at Shishimoto's.

"Hey Kagome, who's your little friend?" Inu-Yasha asked with mild interest as he slung an arm around Kagome's shoulders. It looked as if their fight was over as they all suddenly noticed Hojo's quick appearance.

"I know you!' Miroku exclaimed, making Hojo close his moth when he was about to respond. Hojo beamed, becoming ecstatic that one of the 'beautiful' people knew him. "You're Jojo Shitaki!"

Kagome resisted the urge to slap Miroku because of his stupidity. Hojo himself wanted to go throw himself off the nearest bridge it looked like as his smile became a little strained.

"No . . . I think his name was Hobo . . . or something like that," Inu-Yasha spoke.

'Well . . . at least he was closer.' Kagome thought in her mind.

"No . . . the name is Hojo, Hojo Uatani," Hojo corrected, holding his hand out. Inu-Yasha glanced at his hand, then his face before giving him a look that asked if he was crazy. "Okay then," Hojo spoke, withdrawing his hand. "Well I need to go, it was nice meeting you guys. OH, and Higurashi here," Hojo said as he pushed a package into Kagome's hands.

'What is this?' She thought, looking at the package curiously.

"That's some herbal green tea, it's suppose to soothe the throat and clam it. I thought you might like some," Hojo said. He gave her a bright smile and began to walk off after Kagome's appreciative nod.

"Finally!" Inu-Yasha sighed in relief before pushing himself away from Kagome. "God wench, what is it about ou that attracts all these weirdoes. First Tsubaki, then Ayame, and now Hojo! I don't see all these people all in one day and I've been living with them longer!"

"Wait . . . you knew his real name?" Miroku asked, completely ignoring all of Inu-Yasha's rant.

"Yeah . . . he's one of those specials. I had to show him around a few years back," Inu-Yasha said off-handily, shrugging his shoulders in an 'I-don't-care' fashion. "Wait, that's all you heard?!"

"Forget that Inu-Yasha!" Sango snapped. "You're telling me that Hojo is a special?"

"I said that, didn't I?"

Kagome was starting to get confused as Sango and Inu-Yasha started getting into another quarrel. She wanted answers and she figured the best way, and safest, would be to just turn to Miroku. She was about to do just that when she felt something rubbing itself against er bottom. Kagome, on reflex, shot her hand out, but stopped as her wrist was in-cased in a warm bigger hand. She turned curiously to face Miroku.

"I'm guessing you want to know what specials are, right?" He asked her seriously, all playfulness gone from his face. Kagome nodded numbly, somewhat surprised and disturbed by this new Miroku. "The specials are kids that don't belong in Shishimoto. They don't' have anything to do with demons . . . but they're there for special reasons, hence the name specials. They're mostly there for police services. The school's a safe house. I mean, what is the best protection other than demons?"

'Police protection . . . don't belong.' Kagome was more confused than enlightened.

"Higurashi!" A voice called out.

'Why are all these people bugging me! Especially when I'm trying to figure things out!' Kagome whined in her mind. She turned around to see the scariest person in her life. It was a tall girl, with black hair pulled into a tight bun with feathers sticking out. She had Chinese beads on a string going from big to small as earrings. Wearing a white shirt, and long red skirt. The irises of her eyes seeming red, which scared Kagome more.

"I've heard of you . . . yes, you are definitely Higurashi. Saw you in the newspaper. Lived in a shrine didn't you? Lived with a cop for a while also? But what really happened?" The strange girl asked.

All the sudden questions had Kagome's mind spinning. But only one question was ringing out more than the rest.

'How did she know?'

"Kagura . . . what are you talking about?" Miroku asked worriedly, placing a soothing hand on the slightly shaking Kagome.

"Why don't you ask her?" Kagura suggested before backing away, blending into the crowds of people in the food court.

"What is she talking about?" Sango questioned curiously, seeming to have ended the little fight between her and Inu-Yasha.

"That's what I as asking," Miroku responded, not taking his questioning eyes off Kagome since Kagura had left.

Kagome just held a baffled expression, not knowing herself what to think of what was going on.

"You're a special, aren't you?" Inu-Yasha suddenly asked with an awed tone, a look of enlightenment coming across his features.

x.x

"Kagewaki," a lone figure spoke into a small phone. The darkness of the room was making it impossible for anyone to make out who the figure was.

"Kagewaki speaking," a low cool tone spoke back through.

"I've found her . . . Yes, Kagome Higurashi. With the group you predicted. Those idiot cops, do they honestly think those **kids** will be able to protect her when they couldn't protect Ki-" The figure was cut off.

"Do not speak her name!" The love voice boomed. "Now, did she speak of anything about the shrine?"

"No, she seemed clueless . . . or is a very good actor. I think she's hiding more than she's letting on."

" . . . okay," the voice said after a long pause. The harshness tone ringing in the phone. "I'm sending Kouga."

A/N: That's all for now! I hope you guys enjoyed and hope you review and come back with the next chapter. Thank you reviewers, I hope to hear from you again! Bye for now!

.x.HugeAnimefan1.x.


	7. Special You

Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Chapter Seven: Special You

"Is it true Kagome?" Sango questioned. "Are you really a special?" Everyone stared at her expectantly as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"I guess it must be true." Miroku surmised from her lack of response. Again, Kagome looked anywhere but them, taking precautions to check her surrounding. If one thing Kikira made sure she knew before she left, it was that from now on, her life was in danger. She couldn't just tell things, and especially with all these people around.

"Here, let's talk about this back at the dorms," Inu-Yasha suggested as if reading her mind. Kagome eagerly jumped on that idea and began to nod her head in agreement.

"Yes . . . you never know when there are wandering ears," Miroku commented, eyeing the surrounding crowds warily. Sango was a little impatient to wait until they got back, but she knew this was a delicate subject that not everyone needed to know.

"Okay," she sighed, gathering up the bas with Miroku's help.

They soon started to make their way out of the mall with Inu-Yasha up in the front, Kagome behind him, and Sango and Miroku bringing up the rear. All climbed into the car after throwing the bags into the trunk, starting a silent drive home.

'What am I suppose to tell them?' Kagome thought worriedly, shooting a glance next to her at Inu-Yasha. After what happened the last time with Miroku, it was unanimously decided that she would sit up front and Sango in the back for 'damage control'. _'I don't even know if I'm one of these specials.'_ She started contemplating her ideas.

Kagome thought worriedly, shooting a glance next to her at Inu-Yasha. After what happened the last time with Miroku, it was unanimously decided that she would sit up front and Sango in the back for 'damage control'. She started contemplating her ideas. 

"All right, everybody get out," Inu-Yasha's gruff tone met her ears. She looked up, and sure enough they were in the parking lot of the school.

'Maybe I can sneak away and think more about this.' She thought with a sly smile, watching as the others started to grab the bags. She slowly moved away from the group, moving as quickly as her heart dared. She was a good five feet from them when a hand suddenly latched itself just above her elbow.

"And where, may I ask, do you think you're going?" Inu-Yasha's low voice hissed into her ear. Sending shivers down Kagome's spine and giving her a whole new meaning to the word fear. "Come on wench, you've got some questions to answer," Inu-Yasha commanded, pulling her back from where she came.

"Inu-Yasha, you don't have to be so mean," Sango scolded him, watching him drag her roommate back.

"Shut it bitch, unless you want me to treat you like a wandering three-year-old also!" Inu-Yasha snapped, sending a dirty look in her direction. Then without further ado, he began to make his way to the old brick building that held his dorm room with Kagome right beside him.

"I'll show you a wandering three-year-old!" Sango bristled, pushing up one of her sleeves and holding her fist out to Inu-Yasha's back.

"You should stop jumping on him Sango dear," Miroku spoke, stopping her from advancing on the either unaware or uncaring hanyou. "He just wants to get to the bottom of this like everybody else does." His smooth tone and the calming hand on her shoulder seemed to have Sango rethink what she had been planning. "Besides, this just leaves us some alone time," he spoke, his hand now sliding down her arm, to her back, and finally resting on her behind.

"Dammit!" Sango cursed as she suddenly twirled in his grip and doing a roundhouse that connected with the side of his face. "You sick pervert . . . can't you go one minute without putting a move on me?!" She yelled at his fallen form.

"Bmp m mph mmm a mphmmh!' Came back Miroku's reply that was muffled by the ground.

"Look at me when you talk," Sango commanded, while giving him a swift kick in the ribs.

"Ow!" Miroku groaned as he rolled onto his back. "I said that I **did** wait a minute before I could no longer take the taunting of your beautiful body."

"Pervert!" Sango shrieked before giving him another kick. Quickly, she grabbed her bags, then promptly made to step on Miroku before going in the direction Inu-Yasha had.

"Man, when am I going to learn to keep my mouth shut?" Miroku asked the air, before wincing from pain with every breath.

x.x

"Took you long enough!" Inu-Yasha barked as Miroku limped through the door. He looked up to see Sango lying comfortably on his bed with Inu-Yasha sitting Indian position at the foot of it. Kagome was nervously sitting by herself on Inu-Yasha's bed; looking anywhere but at the other three occupants of the room.

"Sorry . . . but the Goddess of Love decided to visit me in my dreams!" Miroku explained in a dreamy tone.

"That means either you groped some hot chick . . ." Inu-Yasha began.

". . . Or you groped some girl and got knocked out," Sango finished. "Though I don't want to know which one."

"Actually, it's both," Miroku answered, ignoring Sango's last comment. "The hot chick was you!"

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable about you calling me a 'chick'," Sango said warily.

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you calling my little cousin a hot chick," Inu-Yasha said at the same time.

"Ah, but I did, so you two will just have to get over it. Besides, it's not like the world revolves around you," Miroku retorted, shrugging his shoulders.

"It doesn't revolve around you either!" The cousins shouted, glaring hard at Miroku.

Kagome watched with relief as the three started another fight, completing ignoring her existence. _'Maybe now I won't have to talk.'_

"Hey, didn't we come up here to get answers out of Kagome!" Miroku reminded, trying to save his own ass.

'Drat! Spoke too soon!' Kagome thought as she sent her own glare at Miroku.

"Jesus, I'm just getting it from everyone today, aren't I?" Miroku whined as he slid onto the bed next to the silent girl.

"Shut up Miroku!" Sango snapped before turning her attention to Kagome. "Now Kagome . . . are you really a special?" She questioned, staring hard at Kagome. Kagome ignored the question, instead found her-self trying to read Sango's face. The outside didn't hold any emotions, but in her eyes you could clearly read determination, worry . . . and sadness.

'Why should Sango be sad?' Kagome wondered. She was broken out of her thoughts by a nudge in the ribs. She shot Miroku an annoyed look before realizing Sango had asked her something. She then just pulled out her notebook and quickly scribbled something onto it. She then handed it to Miroku who quickly scanned through it.

"Okay, I am officially the reader," Miroku announced. " 'No I do not know if I'm a special.'"

"How can you not know?" Inu-Yasha retorted, Kagome ignored the look he was sending at her as she wrote her response.

" 'How should I know?'" Miroku read.

"Shut up!" Inu-Yasha barked.

"Hey, don't blame me, I'm just reading what she wrote!" Miroku exclaimed with a somewhat offended tone.

"Listen," Sango intervened, cutting off Inu-Yasha's retort. "If you're in my room, then you have to be a special."

"It's because Sango was told that the only people she'd get roomed with would be a special. But normally she's warned before they give her one, which is why we weren't very suspicious of you," Miroku explained as he saw Kagome's questioning look.

"Listen, we can figure this out if you just tell us where you lived before coming here . . . and not your home either," Inu-Yasha added, seeing the gleam in Kagome's eyes. Kagome just gave him a brief glance before writing.

" 'I lived with Officer Kikira,'" Miroku read.

"Then you are a special," Sango concluded. Tension seemed to build in the air. Kagome watched as every muscle in Inu-Yasha's body seemed to have tensed, becoming more visible through the red shirt he was wearing. Sango looked like she had seen a ghost as her face turned a ghastly color. Next to her she felt Miroku begin to shake slightly.

"Why were you living with a cop?" Inu-Yasha questioned slowly, seeming to be the first to get a hold on him-self.

" 'It's because what the cops thought would be the safest bet,'" Miroku read with a somewhat shaky tone.

"Why would it be safest?" Inu-Yasha demanded. Kagome studied his face to see the determined look in his eyes.

" 'I don't know!'" Miroku exclaimed.

"What happened to make you live with a cop?" Inu-Yasha reworded with barely controlled anger.

" 'I don't remember . . . but they say that our house burned down, and that mama was inside. That's what they said, but . . .'" Miroku's voice trailed off.

"Continue reading pea-brain!" Inu-Yasha commanded.

"There's nothing to read! That's where it ends!" Miroku shouted angrily.

"Continue writing wench," Inu-Yasha hissed, seeming to look even more frightening than before. Kagome gave him a resentful look before snatching the notebook back and writing furiously on it.

" 'But I don't believe that's the truth. I keep having these dreams . . . they seem so weird and real. It's when I could talk . . . and mama was there . . . and him. Also, once I heard Kikira and her partner talking. It was after a session with my therapist. The therapist had told them that I couldn't remember what happened. Just some how my body made me forget,'" Miroku read carefully. He looked up to see Kagome near tears and moved to hug her. Kagome gratefully took his comfort and burrowed her head at the crook of his neck, ignoring the warning her mind was sending her.

"Miroku, don't-" Inu-Yasha started as he noticed Miroku's hands move downwards. It was too late though, for the damage was done. With blazing eyes Kagome pulled her arm back and swung her hand at his face.

"Kagome, I'm hurt!" Miroku exclaimed, feigning pain and jumping off the bed. The sudden action caught Kagome by surprise and she fell off the bed, ending with her head hitting the corner of the bed stand.

"Dammit Miroku!" Sango shouted, finally coming out of her daze. "Every friggin' time you do that, Kagome always ends up unconscious! We still had questions to ask her too! Oh, I'm gonna kill you!" She shrieked, lunging forward. Inu-Yasha, however, decided to spare his best friend and intervened by catching Sango around the waist.

"You, pick the wench up and put her on the bed, then meet . . ." Inu-Yasha began, but thought better of it. He crossed the room and placed Sango into the bathroom. Then he went back out and bent over the unconscious Kagome. He slid his arms beneath her legs and back and placed her on the bed gently. As soon as the task was done he grabbed Miroku's ear and pulled him towards the bathroom. "Meeting, now!"

x.x

"Kagome!" A small boy of three with choppy black hair called out. An eleven-year-old girl quickly turned her head to see her little brother running at her.

"Souta!" Kagome called out happily, holding her arms out for him to run into. She frowned as she watched Souta running, but it seemed like he wasn't getting any closer.

'Okay, I remember this day, and this is the time when Souta comes into my arms.' _Just as Kagome thought this, a dark figure swooped out of no where. He placed a choke-hold on Souta's neck, lifting him up off the ground._

_"Souta!" Kagome screamed out, running towards the mysterious figure. But it seemed the closer she got, the farther away the figure went. Suddenly the luscious green scenery of the park was gone, and pitch black covered her from all around. "Souta!" She yelled in vain._

_"I told you, if you talked I would hurt him." A cold voice hissed at her from all around. Kagome's blood ran cold as she recognized the voice, it was the one that haunted her dreams . . . or nightmares is more like it._

_"I didn't talk, I swear!" Kagome shouted._

_"But you were close . . . you were **very** close."_

_"I won't talk! I swear! Please, I beg you, don't hurt Souta!" Kagome begged, but somehow she knew it was for not._

_"I could do that," the voice contemplated. "Or I could do a warning I to teach you to not try to open your pretty little mouth in the future."_

_"NO!"_

x.x

Kagome shot up with a start, sweat dripping down her face. _'Another dream.'_ She thought, as she wearily ran a hand through her hair, when she noticed that she was alone in the room. Her head whipped to the direction of the bathroom as shouts came from within.

"I ain't doing it again!" Inu-Yasha's voice met her ears. She stood up and moved towards the door.

"Inu-Yasha, we don't have a choice!" Sango's desperate shout pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. I can't do it!"

"Be reasonable Inu-Yasha . . . we are expected to do this. The school trust us to do this," Miroku's voice reasoned.

"Trust us!" Inu-Yasha snorted in disgust and disbelief. "Haven't trusted us for three years, now they expect us to be their lap dogs!"

"Inu-Yasha this isn't like before. Kagome isn't Kikyou!" Sango screeched.

"I know that! But I ain't doing it! It's not like I give a damn about what happens to Kagome!"

Kagome felt a pang of pain as she heard that.

"Inu-Yasha wait!" But it was too late, Inu-Yasha burst through the door only to freeze at the sight of a horrified Kagome.

"Kagome wait!" He started as Kagome ran out of the room. She ran blindly, just following her feet. Soon she was out of the dorm. Tears blurring her vision, making her unable to notice the person in front of her before she crashed right into a strong chest. She looked up to see one of the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes belonging to a cute guy that was giving her a warm smile.

"Hey, the name is Kouga."

A/N: That's all for now. Enjoy, and hope to see you guys with the next chapter.


	8. Life Goes On

Disclaimers: I do no own Inu-Yasha.

Chapter Eight: Life Goes On

"Kagome! . . . Kagome!" A frantic voice started to call out.

Kagome tried to shrug off the pushing while desperately wanting to get her dream back. She was closer this time, she could feel it in her bones . . . she almost saw the face of the man who has been haunting her dreams; or rather nightmares. It'd been two weeks since the 'Inu-Yasha's foot insertion into mouth fiasco' as Sango like to describe it. Things had healed greatly, but you could still feel the tension; plus, it didn't help that Kagome had become close friends with Kouga Shikima . . . well in Inu-Yasha's eyes anyways.

Kouga Shikima . . . he was your perfect tall, dark, and handsome male that every girl drooled over. With his model looks blended inwith his wolf demon features, he became tied for hottest guy with Inu-Yasha. Even though every female was after him, Kouga seemed to have taken a special interest in Kagome. Kagome figures it's because she was the first one he met, but Inu-Yasha seems to believe it's for ulterior motives. He wasn't the only one either; Ayame seemed to be suspicious of him also.

"Kagome, wake up you lazy bum!" Sango shouted for the last time before deciding to do some drastic measures. "Stupid girl . . . always having dreams, and waking me up with her moving," Sango complained in a tired tone while walking into the bathroom. "I mean not even Miroku and his squealing like a girl is this annoying."

Just as Sango dragged her feet into the room with a glass of water in hand, she stopped herself a few feet short of Kagome's bed. The cause, simple really . . . Kagome was gone.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted in a frantic tone. "Where are you? . . . Great, I get a new charge and I already lose her, and to top things off I forget the fact that if Kagome **was **kidnapped, then she wouldn't be able to answer me," Sango groaned, slapping a hand to her face.

_'Though, Inu-Yasha will probably be celebrating the fact we failed the elders once again whenhe hears about this.' _Sango thought, thinking back to when the elders 'officially' told them they were back on the job. Inu-Yasha being angry with their sudden nice act, immediately told them where they could shove their snobbish attitudes.

"Hey Sango!" A voice called out, followed by banging, completely bringing Sango out of her reverie. She gave the door a sort of dazed look before registering it was someone wanting in.

"What do you want?" Sango snapped, walking towards the door and placing her hand upon it ready to open it . . . until she heard the voice on the other side.

"Hey Sango . . . Sango! Let me in! Come on Sango, your cousin wants to kill me!" Miroku's familiar loud voice came through the weak wood. "Don't ignore me! It's your fault!"

"My fault," Sango whispered incredulously. "How on earth is it my fault?" Her answer was about to come.

"You're the one who told me to ask Inu-Yasha why things seemed so tense between them, meaning Inu-Yasha and Kagome . . . not Inu-Yasha and me . . . if that's what you were thinking!"

"So I did," Sango agreed convinced to save him seeing as she did ask him to do that.

". . . All I did was ask if some hanky panky going on secretly with the two," Miroku continued to blabber, stopping Sango's sympathy and having her resolve to let him be pummeled by the hanyou.

"I can't believe you. You have the gall to come here, evoke pity from me and then tell me it was all **your** fault to begin with!" Sango yelled through the door. "Tell Inu-Yasha to be sure to leave the castrating to me!"

"But San-" Was all she heard before hearing the very familiar sounds of someone getting beat up. When she heard nothing for quite some time she slowly opened the door to reveal a pissed Ayame and an un-conscious Miroku.

"Hey Sango!" Ayame greeted happily, changing moods suddenly from murderous to extremely happy; not at all fazing Sango who was use to her bipolar attitudes. "Just decided to take care of some of your trash." On the word trash she sent a very disgusted look towards Miroku's limp form.

"Thanks . . ." Sango replied before giving Ayame a weak smile. Feeling some pity towards Miroku, not even wishing upon him the painful fate of Ayame's beatings.

"Where the hell is that coward!" A familiar, anger filled voice boomed throughout the hall.

_'Now it's a party, Inu-Yasha's here! . . . This morning just keeps getting better and better.' _Sango thought with a roll of the eyes. She peeked into the chaos just in time to see her infuriated cousin stomping down the hall like he was the bloody King of England. It also didn't help that his face held a look that would make a new-born cry.

"Ah, Inu-Yasha, to what do I owe the ungrateful pleasure of seeing you this early in the morning?" Sango questioned when he came into her hearing range.

"Don't screw around, you know exactly why the hell I'm here," Inu-Yasha growled curtly, quickening his pace when he saw a familiar gloved hand.

"You take care of sleeping beauty while I deal with my dear cousin," Sango whispered softly to Ayame.

"No, I think you should take out the trash while **I** deal with the angry puppy. A youkai should take care of a youkai," Ayame hissed back.

"I think you should both just leave the little scumbag of a friend with me and you little girls go back in the room and do what girls do," Inu-Yasha's voice cut in, stopping both girls in their tracks.

"Stay out of this Hazuki," Ayame growled.

"**You **stay out of this Miyabi!" Inu-Yasha snarled.

"Who do you think you are Hazuki? I'm a Princess of the Wolf Demon Tribe! Don't you dare think you can talk to me like that!" Ayame commanded, sliding her body easily into a fighting position.

"I'll take care of you first if that's the way you want it," Inu-Yasha spat, moving into his own position, baring his fangs to her.

The two looked ready to go and launch at each other's throats. Sango looked torn between stopping them and just sitting back and watching them. All the while Miroku was still on the floor dead to the world. That's when things went wrong . . . for the two youkais that is.

"What the-" Sango started as she heard the breaking of glass. Every head turned to see a scared looking Kagome whose eyes were moving wildly between the two angry youkais. "Kagome!" Sango shouted, chasing back into the room at Kagome, slamming the room door behind her.

"Dammit!" Inu-Yasha cursed, looking sadly at the door.

"Great, just great! I finally get her to warm up to me and it's ruined," Ayame whined, kicking the nearby wall.

"Ugh . . . what happened," Miroku groaned, moving up the floor into a sitting position.

_'Maybe I should've just stayed down.' _Miroku thought nervously, first eyeing the angry Wolf Princess and then his short-tempered, ready to blow friend. _'I think I'm going to die.'_

"Why hello Miroku," Ayame cooed, leaning on her knees. Miroku grew even more nervous by the sweet tooth grin she was giving him.

"We just want to tell you this before we killed you," Inu-Yasha took over the speaking, grabbing Miroku by the collar; being sure to crack his knuckles right in front of his face.

"It's all your fault!" The two shouted together.

x.x

"Kagome . . . are you still upset?" Sango asked as the two left their English class. Kagome just looked out a nearby window. "Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Ayame weren't really going to rip each other's throats out." Sango reasoned, figuring a little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone.

Kagome just looked blankly ahead, not really hearing Sango's words.

_'Dangerous . . . all youkais are dangerous. That's all there is to it.' _Kagome thought with a very strong resolution.

"Kagome!" Sango's voice broke through Kagome's thought. Kagome looked up to see Sango's worried eyes. "Listen, I need to go speak with one of my teachers. Are you going to be okay walking to history by yourself?"

Kagome gave her a brief nod, noting that Sango still held worry in her eyes. Kagome gave her a more confident nod and bright smile.

"Well, if you're sure," Sango said in an unsure tone before backing away.

Kagome just gave a weak wave before making her way through the halls again. She tried to ignore the many moving people, and the loud noise. Breathing in fresh air and a breath of relief as she stepped outside.

_'No demons out here . . . just me. Wait a minute, I'm all alone.' _Kagome thought with a little fright. Looking around to make sure nothing or nobody was around. _'Good, nobody aro—'_

"Kagome!" A familiar male voice called out, as a hand clamped down onto her shoulder.

Kagome's gaze searched around until she came upon Kouga's smiling face.

_'No, I don't want to see you now.' _Kagome thought, while giving him a bright smile.

"I've felt like we haven't talked forever," Kouga said, wrapping a strong arm around Kagome's shoulders and beginning to walk.

_'Yeah, because the two hours between first and fourth period was **so **long.' _Kagome thought sarcastically.

"So, Kagome, did you miss me too?" Kouga asked smoothly.

_'I missed you as much as I miss my monthly period.' _Kagome was thinking while nodding her head a bit.

"I know you did. There's just this special connection between the two of us," Kouga said with a bright smile.

_'Oh mighty god, please help me. Make this youkai go away.' _Kagome prayed, barely paying any attention to the words Kouga was saying.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Ayame shouted, running into her and Kouga's view. Kouga threw Kagome a slight glance as he felt her tense under his grip. "Sango was a little worried about you so she wanted me to walk you to your next class."

"Hey you," Kouga said in a suave tone, flashing Ayame a pretty boy grin. "Ready to finish the work on the history project?'

"First off, my name isn't 'hey you', it's Ayame Miyabi . . . Miyabi to you," Ayame growled. "Second, I'm not doing the project by myself and lastly, there are two other people in the group."

"You don't have to bite my head off," Kouga retorted, not at all fazed.

"You don't have to disgust me or Kagome with your presence!" Ayame spat back.

". . ." Kagome looked up as she felt some pain in her shoulder. Kouga's face was contorted in barely controlled anger. Kagome's gaze then swung to her shoulder as the pain seemed to increase. Her eyes widened as she saw Kouga's sharp nails dug in her skin, some blood trailing out of the puncture wounds.

"All right bastard, you just made the worst mistake!" Ayame let out a low growl before launching herself at Kouga.

Kouga let go of Kagome and braced himself for an impact. Ayame gladly gave it to him as she threw a punch at Kouga's neck; who deftly blocked it. Ayame tried again by sweeping her leg under Kouga's. Kouga braced for the fall and turned the tables by rolling over so that Ayame was pinned below him after she fell with him.

"I think it was you who made the mistake," Kouga hissed, his face inches from Ayame's.

"Oh really," Ayame cooed, her bright green eyes meeting with Kouga's ocean blue ones. "I think you're wrong," she reiterated, emphasizing the point by kneeing him in the groin.

"Ofh!" Kouga moaned in pain.

Ayame took this opportunity to push Kouga's weight off her. She jumped to her feet, and then gave Kouga a swift kick in the ribs for good measure.

"Okay Kagome, now we can . . ." Ayame's voice trailed off as she looked around to find no Kagome. "Kagome? Come on Kagome, this isn't funny . . . KAGOME!"

x.x

_"Mommy, did you always want to be a mommy?" A little five-year-old girl questioned. An innocent glow seeming to just surround her._

_"Well Kagome, truthfully . . . the answer is no. In fact, I wanted to take a job in which I wouldn't be allowed to have children." Haruka suppressed her laughter as she heard a gasp of disbelief pass through her daughter's lips._

_"You didn't want to have kids?"_

_"No, I felt helping people would be more fulfilling," Haruka explained in an amused tone._

_"But mommy," Kagome crinkled her nose in confusion as she began to talk, "doctors can have kids too! Yuka's mommy is a doctor."_

_"But, I wanted to help people in a different way. I wanted to be a priestess."_

_x.x_

_"Kagome?" Haruka's soft tone flooded Kagome's ears._

_"Mama?" A little Kagome questioned, looking up from her place underneath her favorite tree._

_"Kagome!" Haruka exclaimed in a more relieved tone. " . . .Kagome?" Her next word caused Kagome to look up, her eyes widening at the sight before her._

_"Mama!" Kagome shouted, spitting a bitter taste out of her mouth, soon coming to the harsh realization that it was blood. " . . . Mama . . ." Kagome whispered asshe stared unbelieving at thehand which was protruding from her mother's chest._

x.x

Kagome snapped up in the bed she was laying in. Cold sweat running down her face.

_'It's just a dream. Only a dream Kagome.' _Kagome repeated in her mind to calm herself down. _'Just a big bad dream . . . where am I?'_

Kagome started having that sick feeling rise up with panic. She looked quickly around her surroundings, peace coming to her as she began to recognize objects. The burn in the carpet, the smell of wilderness and sweat, the messy clothes scattered everywhere . . . not to mention Miroku's staff.

_'But . . . how did I get in here? I don't remember . . . oh.' _Kagome's mouth dropped slightly as the realization of the situation hit her. _'Ayame and Kouga . . . I got scared and ran away . . . I remember it now! I ran here thinking no one would ever be able to find me! . . . Well, at least not those two scary wolf youkais at any rate.'_

_'I wonder how long I've been asleep though. Sango must be worried.' _Kagome wondered, sending a glance out the window, as if it would give her the answer. _'Doesn't matter, either way I better find the others.' _Kagome thought, not paying attention to where she was going, effectively knocking over Miroku's staff. As Newton's Law of Physics states, for every action there is an equal or greater reaction. Boy, was there a reaction.

First with the initial fall, the staff flipped up a spoon, which was already dangerously close to the edge of the table, then the contents splattered against Kagome's cheek-who just stood unfazed as she watched the spoon somehow activate the tiny switch on Miroku's favorite race car. The car pummeled forward, effectively running over Kagome's feet and driving under the bed.

_'I swear . . . if I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a practical joke set . . . Never-mind.' _Kagome ended her train of thought as she noticed the black tapemarking 'X' which she stood upon.

_'Where'd the car go though?' _Kagome questioned, getting on her knees before the bed. She pushed her hand under reaching blindly around. She swore she swept her hand back and forth at least three times getting nothing but airbefore she decided to reach farther in. _'Got it!' _She cheered in her mind as she felt something.

She wrapped her hand around the object before pulling it forward. Out came a brown shoe box, which seemed to rattle as the box moved. As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat and Kagome decided to be the cat. She carefully lifted the lid off to find a single picture inside.

_'What the . . .' _Kagome thought with confusion as she looked at the picture while lifting it up. In it was a picture of Inu-Yasha and a girl. _'Why does she look familiar?'_

Kagome traced the figures lightly. Feeling something inside her as she looked at a smiling Inu-Yasha . . . one she never saw and it was because of the other girl.

_'Wait! She looks like me!' _Kagome gasped at the realization.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The sound of glass breaking echoed through the room as Kagome's eyes looked into those of the devil himself.

A/N: There's the chapter. Thank you reviewers, I really appreciate them, and also know that I will **never** stop writing this story . . . until after the last chapter! I just had a writer's block. Until the next chapter, and keep on reading!


End file.
